


Who Wants to Live Forever

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, past rin/sousuke/haru, past yamazaki sousuke/nanase haruka, soumako centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: There are things that are out of our control, circumstances that change the fabric of our being.  The people who we cherish and the ones that cause the most damage, regardless of intent, are the ones who make the lasting impression on our souls. Sometimes, you live, you die and then you love.





	1. Past the Point of No Return

_How do I begin. Do I start with the day I was born? Or maybe the day I died and then reborn. We should probably skip that. It is not a particular memory I want to relive._

_As much as I would like to forget the past, it is a part of who I am.  The being I became.  My past will always be two steps behind me, just outside of my peripheral. It is a ghost I simply cannot outrun. I once embraced it, holding it dear. Until it began to choke me, weigh me down with its heaviness, burying what was left of my soul in darkness._

_All I can do is try to right the wrongs I have committed._

_This had never been my path, it’s funny how fate has different plans. I will forever be the ripe old age of twenty-seven.  I have seen so much pain and suffering, been the cause of said suffering.  I was once called the angel of death. Laughable. Even when it was my calling…there is nothing angelic of what I have become._

_I do not deserve the gift that has been bestowed upon me.  And yet I watch over him as he sleeps.  He is the true angel. An angel who would spurn this devil should he ever know the truth. It will be the death of me the day he discovers the monster I’ve tried so desperately to keep hidden from him._

_I caress his cheek as melancholy threatens to consume me.  His blood runs hot through his veins.  His heart beats strong, soul still beautiful and pure.  Not tainted with darkness and decay…death.  I pull in a useless breath. My heart barely beats anymore.  Only to keep the sludge leaching through my body from turning to tar._

_I pull the chain from around my neck and kiss the archaic cross.  Praying for strength and grace I know is immediately negated as soon as it hits the emblem next to it._

_Oh well.  All good things come to an end…_

_My name is Sousuke Yamazaki and this is the story of how I lost the best thing in my undead life._


	2. Bring Me to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i have always wanted to do a vampire au. hopefully, i do it justice. smiles.

“Sousuke”

 

I am slowly roused by the sound of my lover’s voice. 

 

“Sousuke, you are going to be late.  And you still need to eat.”

 

His beautiful smiling face greats me as I open my tired eyes. I don’t sleep much anymore.  There is no need for it.  It is only a necessity when I do not feed.  Breakfast sounds amazing but not in the sense that he is referring.  Makoto’s scent is intoxicating, making my mouth water, and now I know I’ve been without for too long.

 

I plaster a smile on my face, fighting the urge to use my charm to bring me my next meal.  It wouldn’t be hard, it also wouldn’t be fair. “I’m up, I’m up.”  Makoto smiles and presses his lips to my cheek.

 

“I swear you star gaze more than I ever did as a child.”  He teases me because this is not the first time in our three-year relationship that I have fallen asleep in our bay window. 

 

“The sky is beautiful, peaceful.”

 

“You can barely see the stars.”

 

I watch him as he makes the bed.  “You can see them if you look hard enough.”  The only one I ever see is him.

 

I stand and stretch. “I’m going to get a quick shower.”  He tells me breakfast will be ready when I'm done.  I need to get to work quickly.  There is an itch behind my teeth I cannot scratch.  Working at a hospital has its advantages. Food is free. Saving lives also gives me the false sense of atoning for the ones I have taken over the years.  It will never wipe the slate clean, if only create a false sense of comfort.

 

I meet him at the high-top breakfast table in the kitchen.  He talks animatedly about the children’s book reading in his shop today. The way his eyes light up when he speaks about children fills me with a warmth I haven’t know since…well, it’s been a long time.

 

I note the time and kiss his cheek before I go.  I won’t see him for the next few days. This starts my long shift at the hospital.  He hands me my lunch as I head out the door.  I love him, and I know this is wrong.  That I will only hurt him in the end. I only have him for a short time. I am being selfish, but I can’t help it.  I need him more than anything I ever have or ever will again.  Shaking my head, I clear my thoughts and prepare for my shift.

 

How did we meet?

 

It was about three years ago when I wandered into his book store…

 

_“Good evening, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?  Maybe point you in the right direction?”  I was smitten.  His green eyes, the color of Irish clovers, framed by stylish black glasses shone brightly as he poked his head around the corner. He set the stack of books in his arm on the counter to give me his full attention.  He radiated sunlight.  Even if I was capable of standing on that brilliant star, it’s warmth and glow would pale in comparison to his euphoric smile.  It was the first time I had felt my heart skip a beat in centuries. I had to have him._

_He waited patiently for me to come out of my stupor.  “Um, yes! I am looking for a specific book.  It’s limited edition and very rare.  Do you think you can help me out?”  Good recovery._

_“I can certainly try.  Let’s see what you’ve got?”  I hand him the scrap of paper with the information on it.  “Ooh, that is rare.  I don’t think I have it but let me check the system.  Feel free to look around.  Please don’t mind the cats.  I hope you are not allergic.”_

_“No, I’ll be alright.”  Animals don’t really like me that much.  I glance around taking in the quaint little book store.  It smells of old worn out leather bindings and well-loved pages.  “Do you buy books?”_

_“I do actually! I have a trade in program. Any book you trade in gets you a discount for a new novel.”  He says as he looks up my request._

_“Doesn’t seem like it would be very profitable.”_

_“You would be surprised.”  He returned with my slip of paper.  “We do fairly well.  There is still a large community that prefers paper backs over electronics.”  He holds out the post-it. “The book you are looking for is expensive, but I can get it.”_

_“Price isn’t an issue.”  I reach for the slip, grazing my fingers against his.  It was like electricity coursing up my arm. I looked up at him and knew he felt it too._

_“Sousuke”_

_“Makoto”_

_“I’d like to take you to dinner.”  We were still holding the paper. “But let me pay for this first?”_

_“Uh-sure!”  He blushed and giggled.  I was so done for.  It was then I felt a brush against my leg.  “Yato, behave.” It was a warning. The little black cat with electric blue eyes meowed innocently at his owner.  “Don’t give me that, be nice.”  Makoto lightly chastised.  “Are you sure about the price?”  That was directed at me. I would do anything this man asked, even drive a stake through my own heart._

_“Yes.”  I handed him my card without a second thought.  Yato rubbing against my leg again. I bent down to pet him and he leapt up on my shoulder._

_“Yato!”_

_I chuckled and rubbed the felines head.  “He’s fine.”  The cat purred loudly as I scratched his chin.  “So, about dinner.”_

_“Your book will be here in two weeks.”  He handed me the receipt to sign.  “And I wouldn’t mind dinner.  But I’ll warn you, I can eat, and I won’t be ordering a salad.”_

_“Good.” I laughed. It felt like eons since I’ve done that. “I’ll feed you whatever you want.”  Yato jumped onto the nearest book shelf.  “Your pick.”  I wrote my number on the back of the receipt. “Call me when the book comes in and when you have an appetite.”  Makoto blushes prettily.  “Or whenever.  Call me whenever.”_

_He smiles brightly. “I’ll call you.”_

_“You better, I’ll harass you daily if you don’t.”_

_Makoto chuckled, “So you’re a stalker now. I might have to get a restraining order.”_

_Oh, he’s cheeky. “You could, but you won’t.”_

_“You are very self-assured.  I like that. Now get out of my store before I call the police.”  There is no heat in his words._

_“What if I wasn’t done looking?”_

_Makoto crossed his hands primly in front of him and tilted his head to one side. “Is there anything else you’d like to see, sir?”_

_I mentally shook my head free of the images that assaulted my mind.  I needed to know everything about this man.  His likes, his dislikes, his favorite book.  What makes him sad, what makes him happy. What side of the bed he sleeps on. I stalled._

_“What do you have on vampires?”  I am an idiot, I know.  It was honestly the last thing I wanted to talk about._

_“Vampires? Hmm, let me see.”  He led me back to the large fiction section in his store. It was divided into sections.  “Anything in particular?  The most we have is going to be romance novels.” He winces and offers an apologetic smile._

_“Folklore, if you have it.” We walk to a section labeled ‘Myths & Legends’. I am mesmerized by his gait. He walks with purpose to find my request.  His shoulders are relaxed, back strong and powerful. A swimmer maybe? I let my gaze fall lower. Lord help me.  I know he can sense my eyes on him. The tips of his ears tint pink.  His aroma makes my teeth ache. I watched him with hungry curious eyes as he squatted down to browse the shelf.  I am overcome with a desperate need to have this man beneath me. I closed my eyes to compose myself, luckily, he did not seem to notice. _

_When I opened them again there was a fluffy white Persian taking advantage of the situation, weaving her way in and out of his legs, begging for attention. Which he obliged and scratched her back.  It was a welcome distraction.  “How many cats do you have?”_

_He plucked a few books from the shelves.  “Only two.  You’ve already met Yato.  This is Ubaste.”  She mewed sweetly up at him as he stood._

_“The god of calamity and a cat goddess.  Do their names fit their personalities?”  I was swept away by the depth of green pools in his eyes and how his olive brown hair framed his beautiful face._

_His eyes crinkled at the edge as he laughed, “Oh, absolutely.  Yato is constantly getting into something.”  Ubaste wove her way around his legs again. She looks to me demanding my attention as well. I lean down and run my hand down the length of her fur.  “Well, there is your answer.”_

_I stand back up and I’ve never felt so alive.  The gentle smile on his face with those kind yet feisty meadow eyes. It was though I was in the presence of an angel._

_“Are you free this evening?”  Just as the words left my mouth my pager goes off.  “Damn.”_

_“It appears that you are not.”  He curiously eyes me raising his brows, “Doctor?”_

_I stare down at the number.  “Yeah, I’m a surgeon at the local hospital.”_

_His eyes widen.  “Oh, here!”  He shoves one of the books into my hand._

_“Makoto, I haven’t paid for this.”_

_“I have your credit card on file.”  He pushes me towards the door.  “I’ll call you. Now go, save lives.”_

_I glance back one more time before fishing my phone out of my pocket.  He flashes me that breathtaking smile.  I return it tenfold.  My heart thumps heavy in my chest. I’m in love._

 

That was three years ago.  Next week is our anniversary.  He still doesn’t know. I’m hesitant to tell him. I fear what that knowledge will bring.  I know I have to sooner than later.  The past always has a way of catching up to you, and mine is never far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are still with me, we will be in for a bumpy ride. if you've read any of my previous stories you now how i am. thank you for reading. besitos!


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this story is going to bounce around a bit. You might get a little lost at times, but it will all tie together in the end. Please enjoy :D

“Hey Haru.”  Makoto steps up to the bar and takes a seat. His best friend of five years washed glasses behind the counter. A bored expression on his face. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled at seeing Makoto’s brilliant smile.

 

“Hey Mako. What are you drinking?”

 

Makoto danced in his seat, to Haru’s amusement, while he contemplates his options on the drink menu.  “I don’t know. I’m bad at making choices like this.  What do you recommend?”

 

“Well, the holidays are coming up so why don’t you be my guinea pig for cookie inspired drinks.”  Haru finished rinsing the glasses and wiped his hands off on the bar towel.  He wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and blue neck tie.  His sleeves rolled halfway up his arms.  He had already started mixing something before he got his answer.

 

Makoto laughed, “Sure, but you are paying from my ride if I can’t walk out of here.”

 

“Deal.” He shakes the martini mixer, rims the glass with chocolate powder and swirls syrup inside before pouring the contents in.  “This is a ‘hot’ chocolate martini with toasted marshmallows.”

 

Makoto takes a sip and hums in pleasure and surprise.  “This is delicious.  You can’t even taste the alcohol.”

 

“That’s the point.”

 

“That’s dangerous.”

 

Haru gave him one of his rare toothy grins.  Makoto laughs, “Deviant.”

 

He set out to make the next drink in Makoto’s line up, the snicker-doodle. “So what’s got you in such a good mood?”

 

“What, am I always crabby when I come to see you at work?”  Makoto takes another sip letting the flavor roll over his tongue.

 

“No, you are always pleasant, but you are different right now.  Something happened, spill.”  Makoto tucked his head and smiled to himself. “You met someone.”  Makoto’s smile widened as he looked up at Haru. “Hold that thought. I want details.”  The bartender greeted another customer taking their order and starting a tab.  “Ok, tell me about him.”

 

Makoto lit up like the fourth of July.  “We’ve been seeing each other for about a month now.”

 

“Hold on. Why am I just now hearing about this?”

 

“We’ve both been busy, Haru.”  The bartender digs in his back pocket and holds up his phone.  Makoto rolls his eyes. “And you hate using it.”

 

“Point taken. So where did you meet?”

 

“He wandered into my bookstore.”

 

“Oh, so he’s a nerd like you.”  Haru quirked a smile his way.

 

“He’s a doctor, thank you.” Makoto finished his drink and pushed the empty glass back towards Haru.

 

“So you snagged yourself a doctor.  Good job, Mako." Haru poured a gingerbread shot for him and took the other glass away. "What do the cats think of him?” 

 

“They like him.  Funny, he said animals don’t like him, but they clearly do.”  Makoto took the shot.  “Gingerbread is not my favorite, but this is good."

 

“You’ll get the cinnamon twist next.  So how old is he, not some creepy old man, I hope?”  Haru went to attend another customer before coming back.

 

“He’s in his late twenties early thirties.” 

 

Haru passes him a glass of water and a tumbler. “Ok, so what are you not telling me?  You usually word vomit about a new fling.”

 

Makoto shrugged and plays with the straw in his water.  “I don’t know.  I really like him.  This feels different. I don’t want to jinx it.  He’s got an old soul, you know? He’s quiet and intense, but he makes me laugh. When I talk, even if it’s about the most mundane thing, he hangs on my every word.  I think I want this one to last.  He makes me feel special.”

 

“You are special, Makoto.”

 

Makoto scoffs and shakes his head.  He sips the liquor.  “This one should be a drink not a shot.”

 

Haru scribbles on a pad of paper. “So what’s he look like?”

 

Makoto perks up.  “Oh my God, Haru, he’s gorgeous.  He has the most stunning blue-green eyes.  They look like the water in the Caribbean.”  That got Haru’s attention. “He’s big. Bigger and taller than me and he has the most beautiful smile.  When he does smile, he’s a bit reserved.”

 

“Does he have dark hair?”

 

“He does, how did you know?”

 

“He sounds like someone I use to know, but I haven’t seen him in years. Continue.”  Makoto prattled on about how amazing his new beau is, the alcohol loosening his lips further.  Haru pushes the water towards him a little more insistently.  “What’s his name?”

 

“Sousuke Yamazaki.  Do you know him?”

 

Haru schooled his expression, keeping his normal aloof stare.  “No, wasn’t who I thought it was."  _Found you, Sou._   “As long as he treats you good Mako, then go for it.  If he starts giving you a hard time you let me know.”

 

Makoto giggled. “Thanks, over protective best friend.  It’s nice to know you have my back.  Maybe I’ll bring him by sometime.  I think you would like him.”

 

_I’m sure I would._ Haru inhaled deeply.  It was hard to discern from all the other human’s scent, especially Makoto’s, but there it was.  He took another deep breath focusing in on Makoto.  _Hmm, he hasn’t marked him yet.  Interesting, but not surprising._

 

“You said he’s a doctor, what field is he in?”  Makoto finished the water, Haru replaced it with a peppermint swirl and another glass of water.

 

“He’s a surgeon at the hospital downtown.”  Makoto took the shot and shuddered.  “Not this one.”  He drained the glass of water.  Haru marked that one off his list.

 

Taking the liberty to order Makoto some fries and a beer before attending to table orders.  They chatted about a trip Haru would be taking to Russia soon.  Something about checking out exotic vodkas he wanted to look into.  Makoto commented that it was a pretty extreme trip just for alcohol. “I’m actually just going for the men; the vodka is an added bonus.”  Winking he hurried off to help the other patrons.

 

Makoto finished up and called it a night.  Paying his tab he told Haru they would need to catch up more often and headed out.  Haru called him a cab and sent him on his way.  He watched the car drive away, before narrowing his eyes. _We need to talk, Yamazaki._

 

_~~~~_

 

The hospital was abnormally quiet this evening. That was never a good sign.  It always meant something disastrous was going to happen. Car accidents, stabbing victims, gun shot wounds. Unexpected visitors.

 

Sousuke took this time to fill out reports and update patient charts.  He should have been more alert, should have seen it coming, at least registered the door opening and closing or the soft turn of the lock. He had gotten complacent. It was the smell that caused him to look up, one he would recognize anywhere. The scent of ocean waves and midnight jasmine. His eyes instantly dilating as he took in the creature in front of him. “Haruka.” He pushed his chair back but Haru was on him before he could stand. He had always been fast. Haru crashes their lips together, his hands cupping Sousuke’s face.  Strong hands gripped his waist as they fought for dominance.  Haru growls as his teeth nick Sousuke’s bottom lip. Quickly he latches on, sucking the crimson liquid into his mouth, reveling in the flavor he once drowned in on a regular basis. He coaxed the droplets into giving him more.

 

Sousuke grasped the side of Haru’s head pulling him in and pushing him away at the same time. They parted with a wet smack of their lips. “Haruka, stop.”   Their vision sharp, glowing; reflecting in each other’s eyes. Sousuke was shocked, elated, panicked. “How did you find me?” Haru’s hands were everywhere as he looked him over.  Sousuke’s grip on him tightened enough to gain his attention.  “Haruka, how did you find me?”

 

“Missed you.”  The question ignored.  Deft hands touched him with practiced familiarity. “Sousuke.”  With the murmur of his name against his lips, Sousuke’s resolve weakened.  Haru tongued his way into his mouth once more. He wanted nothing more that to sink his teeth into Haru’s flesh. To taste his essence on his tongue, letting it slide down his throat. Reconnecting the bond that he had severed almost seventy-five years ago.  The smell of winter winds and teakwood began to fill the room, drowning out the night blooming jasmine. Sousuke stood and backed Haru into a wall.  His hand around the smaller man’s throat.  “Answer me.”

 

Haru let go, dropping his feet to the floor and his arms to his sides. Not the least bit intimidated but submitting none the less. “A green-eyed angel told me where to find you.”  Sousuke’s eyes widened and he pressed his fingers against Haru’s windpipe. “Peace, Sou.  He’s a friend.”

 

Sousuke backed away.  The marks around Haru’s neck fading instantly.  “He’s been a close friend of mine for about five years now.”  When Sousuke didn’t move he continued. “He doesn’t know anything.”

 

“Where’s Rin?”  There was apprehension in the question.

 

“Around.  He doesn’t know you are here.”

 

“And why are you here?”

 

I’m wounded.”

 

“No, you’re not.  What do you want, Haruka?”  


“Many things.”  Haru moved fluidly around the room.  “To hear you say my name the way you use to.  For you and Rin to get over this silly squabble.”  Haru walked over to the window overlooking the courtyard.  “But, I’m here for Makoto.”  Sousuke’s eyes tracked him, he stayed silent. “Don’t hurt him.”

 

“I would never—”

 

“You will, you just don’t know it.”  A somber expression graced his beautiful features.  “Even if it’s against your will. He will find out what you are, or you will have to leave him.  Either way, it will destroy him.”

 

Sousuke’s shoulders dropped in defeat. Any pretense of anger dissipated in the air.  “I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

“I know that.”  Haru came to stand in front of him again.  Reaching up to gently cup his cheek, caressing his thumb over his flawless skin. “You’ve never wanted to hurt anyone.  It’s not in your nature.”

 

“Can’t I have this?  Just once?”  Teal eyes filled with such sorrow and despair, it reflected in Haru’s own cerulean eyes.

 

Haru sighed, “Sousuke—”

 

“Please, Haru. Please.”  His voice was barely above a whisper.  Sousuke never called him Haru. He was always addressed by his full name.  Sousuke’s hand mimicked Haru’s against his cheek, the other at his hip drawing him closer.  “For as long as I live, I will never ask for anything more.  Please.”

 

“Kiss me and I’ll think about it.”  Sousuke pressed against Haru, kissing him gently, coaxing his mouth open like he used to for centuries. Despite his size, Sousuke was always gentle with him. It was a vast contrast to Rin.  Where Rin’s passion was all consuming, Sousuke’s was a slow burn.  He was a thorough and thoughtful lover, took guidance and direction well. _He will suit Makoto perfectly._ Haru thought as they slowly parted.  Licking his lips, his teeth retracted as he opened his eyes.  “Alright.  I won’t tell Rin.”  He poked Sousuke square in the chest, “But you better do right by Makoto. You won’t be able to keep him a secret forever.  Rin will come for you, it’s only a matter of time.”

 

“I know, I can feel the pull towards him.”

 

“Seventy-five years is a long time.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It hasn’t been easy keeping him occupied and off your trail.”

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

“He’s in the city.” He brushes his thumb over Sousuke’s bottom lip feeling the slight tremble. “I will try to buy you some more time.”

 

Sousuke hit his knees, hugging Haru around his waist.  “Thank you, Haruka. I am forever in your debt.”

 

“Nonsense.”  Haru ran his fingers thought Sousuke’s hair.  "You deserve to be happy. For once.”  Sousuke hugged him tighter.  Haru always had a soft spot for him.  For the first five years after he was turned, Haru would hold him after he fed, tears spilling down his young face. Fate was a bitch and Sousuke was dealt a dirty hand.  He had almost starved himself multiple times until Rin would force him to drink.  _You cannot fast anymore, priest!  Either you feed or die a slow painful death._

 

Rin could be cruel.  That was no fault of his own, but a consequence of killing his own sire.  He teetered on the edge of madness from time to time.  Sousuke and Haru took the brunt of it.  Before Sousuke, it was only Haru who could charm Rin from the edge of the abyss.

 

Haru shook the memories from his mind.  Reaching under Sousuke’s chin to tilt his head up, “This was always a good look for you.  I am actually jealous that it is not me whom you will be on your knees for.  Perhaps someday in the distant future.”  Haru liked to slip back into his native tongue when he spoke to Sousuke. It had an effect on him that no other did.  Except for now.

 

“Perhaps.”  Sousuke spoke as he stood towering over Haru again.  “But for now, there is only one man I will get on my knees for.”

 

Haru gave him as soft smile. “Good. Be sure you give him the same treatment. He’s probably loud.”  He winked devilishly and Sousuke blushed and looked away.  Chuckling, Haru mused at his embarrassment.

 

“How many centuries, Sousuke, and you still blush like a maiden.”

 

“You are a wicked man, Haruka.”

 

“Yes, and don’t you forget it.  You should come to Russia with me.”

 

“Are you hunting rogues?”

 

“Always.”

 

“I must decline.”

 

“Then say a prayer for me. It will upset your lover if I come up missing.”

 

He whispers the prayer in Latin, making the sign of the cross in front of Haru.  “It will do you no good.”

 

“Of course, and yet you continued to give the damned last rights as we slaughtered them in droves.”

 

Sousuke paused as memories not so long buried resurfaced. “I still do.  Old habits die hard.”

 

“I suppose they do.”  Haru moseyed over to the door.  “He will want us to meet at some point.”

   

“I don’t know you.”

 

“Excellent.  Take care, my friend.”

 

“You as well. Thank you again. Haru.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did it transition ok? Still with me? What do you think of Haru so far? There were a lot of little hints at the relationship between Rin, Sousuke and Haru. I will elaborate in later chapters. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem by Linkin Park best suited this chapter. In case you haven't noticed yet (at least one of you has :) ), most of the chapters have been named after Evanescence, or Linkin Park song titles. Mostly because I feel some type of way when I hear the songs and it inspires me to write. The title of this story is a song made by Queen.
> 
> This story is going to jump around frequently between present and past. Please enjoy this chapter :)

“He’s been in there for two hours.”

 

“Patience Rin.”

 

Haru whittled away at a piece of wood, carving intricate filigree into the surface.  Rin fidgeted as he leaned against a fence post surrounding the church property.  He is bored more so that he has any right to be.  “How long does it take to confess your sins?  Not like it will do him any good anyway.”

 

“You do understand what he was before we happened upon him?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes.  He holds onto that last shred of his humanity like it would kill him if he let it go.” Haru shoots Rin a deadpanned glare. “I know, Haru, that’s why it doesn’t make any sense.  He’s already dead.  His God has forsaken him, he needs to let it go.”

 

“You are an idiot.  That would be like asking me to stop creating art or you to stop making music. He cannot stop being a priest or give up his religion simply because he is now something unholy.”

 

Haru had a point.  Patience, however, was never something he was known for.  Adjusting the cloak around his head, he huffed in resignation.

 

“When was the last time you did something constructive?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, when was the last time you made music? It has been a while since we had some down time. You should compose something.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Haru turned his head, his deep blue eyes locking onto crimson. “I want to hear you play.”  There was heat behind his stare that piqued Rin’s interest.

 

Chuckling lowly, amusement coloring his laughter, “Really, Haru?  On sacred ground?  Shameful.”

 

Haru let a small smile paint his lips. “You are no better.”

 

“True.”  Rin sighed in exasperation.  “Just one more reason for him to hurry the hell up.”

 

~~

 

 

The hooded figure knelt before the large cross that hung behind the humble altar. He clutched the beads of his rosary in his hand, shifting them between his fingers as he went to the next prayer.  The church was empty, silent, save for the hushed murmur of his words.  He had seen many churches, cathedrals, monasteries, and perishes in his travels, but this was his home.

 

“The church has no place for you demon.”  The elderly man’s voice rang out, brittle but firm in his conviction.

 

“Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been forty-six years since my last confession,” He paused, removing the hood from over his head, “these are my sins.”  He turned to meet the leery gaze of his mentor.

 

The priest’s eyes widened in disbelief as he crossed himself.  “Sousuke. As I live and breathe, I never would have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. How, why are you here, child?” 

 

Sousuke kept his distance.  “I have come to confess my sins, Father.”

 

The older man shuffled closer, still in disbelief.  He mumbled a prayer under his breath as he approached.  The priest searched the young man’s eyes.  He was still the boy who swore his oath to God but was now hardened by deaths hold.  His features more striking and otherworldly.  By his faith, he knew Sousuke would not hurt him. His eyes softened, “I cannot give you the absolution you are seeking, my son.”

 

Sousuke nodded.  He tried to conceal the utter despair that shattered his soul from consuming him. He failed to hide the slight trimmer of his lip as he looked down at the rosary still clutched between his fingers. There was a gentle pat on his arm, “This must be difficult for you.  Come, sit.”

 

They sat next to each other in the front pew.  The priest waited for Sousuke to gather his thoughts before he turned to him. “I do not understand why God has abandoned me. I do not know where I stand. Who I am.  What I have become despite my faith.  I’m at war constantly with myself. I, I don’t know what to do.”  Sousuke peered up at the elder begging for guidance.

 

“This is beyond me. I do not know if this is a test of your faith, Sousuke.  You did not ask for this.”

 

Sousuke stood suddenly, the pain and emotion clear in his voice as he spoke, “I did! I asked for this! I was given a choice. They slaug—” He could not speak those words.  He relived that day over and over, but still he could not speak about it.  “I was dying.  The one who found me gave me a choice. I committed the ultimate sin by turning my back on God, by becoming the monster you see now, to enact the vile atrocities associated with vengeance.”  He lifted his solemn gaze to the cross.  “This is the price I have to pay for choosing to walk this path.  Eternal damnation of the undead.”

 

The pastor clasped his hands inside his robes. “I remember that day. The perish thought we had lost you in that fire as well.”  They had burned everything to cover the dead vampires.  The flames burned so hot there was nothing but ash remaining.

 

“When I was a young boy, I had heard tales of two renegade vampires who would destroy their own kind if they became a threat to humanity.”  He began to wander the room. “Those stories started to resurface in resent years.  The duo became a trio.”  Sousuke watched him in silence as he spoke.  “The rumor was; one was a famed musician turned 200 years ago. His companion, an artistic aristocrat’s son, bored with the melodrama of everyday life joined him a hundred years later.  Their newest member, a priest. The unholy trio had been sighted occasionally lurking around churches across the land, due to the priest seeking solace for his sins.”  He paused to let his words sink in.  “The three of you walk a dangerous path. Not only from the humans that wish to abolish you, but from your own kind as well.”

 

Taking a deep cleansing breath, “Are the others here, Sousuke?”

 

Taking a deep cleansing breath, “Are the others here, Sousuke?”

 

Silence filled the church once more. “They are waiting outside.”  Sousuke tilted his head towards the door.  “Father, I came to try to make peace with what I have done, what I have become.  The hate in my heart is what brought me to this.  Killing is a sin, but am I justified when others are murdering senselessly or trying create legions of vampires?”

 

“Two wrongs do not make a right, Sousuke. You fight for the preservation of God’s children.  Right or wrong, you are doing what you know is best.” He slowly made his way to the church doors. “It is your conscious that you wrestle with.”

 

“I know that there is no heaven for me.”

 

There was sorrow in the priest’s eyes as he turned to face Sousuke.  “You have been unjustly cursed. However, you must continue to do what is right.  Continue to take care of God’s children, continue to pray. Find other ways to ease your mind, but always stay true to who you are and your beliefs. Continue to be the good person I know you to be.”  He paused and turned back to Sousuke.  “Come, kneel down.”

 

Sousuke knelt in front of his former mentor and bowed his head.  “Although I can not absolve your sins, I can pray for you.”  Placing both hands on his head, the priest began his invocation. Even though his sins would remain with him the rest of the days he walked the earth, Sousuke accepted his new role in God’s plan. He would exterminate the parasites that killed for sport, who tried to make armies of the undead.  “Rise, my son, go forth and do God’s bidding.”

 

“Thank you, Father.”  Sousuke kissed his hand and rose.

 

“You can do better than that.”  The priest teased.  The small smile was the first in forty-six years as he hugged his spiritual mentor.  “Now, you must do me a favor.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Let me see them.”  The priest gestured to his mouth. Sousuke steeled himself and opened his mouth just wide enough for him to see inside. The elder’s eyes widened as Sousuke’s canines elongated and sharpened. “Spiritus Sanctus.”  He closed his mouth, retracting his teeth after the priest had looked long enough. “Do they hurt?”

 

“No, the space behind them itches when I haven’t fed in a while.”  He looked away in embarrassment.

 

“Well, I suppose it can’t be helped. Let’s call your friends over.”  The priest finally opened the door to find Haru standing on the other side, startling him.

 

“Can you bless this?”  Haru held his hand out, not breeching the threshold.  A small intricately designed wooden cross lay in his palm.  “It was my fault he lost the last one.”

 

The elderly man stepped out of the way waiting for Haru to enter.  The vampire did not move.  “You have to invite him in, Father.”

 

He peered around Haru to see Rin leaning on the banister.  “The other one too, I suppose.  Please, enter.”

 

The two entered the holy domain, gliding quietly into the vestibule.  Haru exuded a deathly stillness. The priest could sense the calm before the raging sea lurking beneath the surface .  Rin’s aura spoke of unbridled power forced into submission, waiting like a caged animal. The priest takes the cross from Haru’s hand.  “Does holy water bother you?”  Haru shook his head and the elderly man nodded.  “Did you bring weapons into my house?”

 

Rin spoke up. “We do not go anywhere without them.”

 

“Please take off your cloaks and lay the weapons on the altar.”  The elderly priest stumbled around gathering the holy implements he would need for the blessing.  He refused Sousuke’s help when he offered.

 

Haru and Sousuke removed their garment and set their weapons on the altar. Blue eyes drilled holes into Rin when he made no move to comply with the priest’s wishes.  Indignantly, he heaves a sigh and unbuckles the clasp.  “I do not see the point in all this.”

 

“You do not believe so this is of no consequence to you, vampire.”  The priest made his way to the front.  This time he accepted Sousuke’s help, steadying him as he walked up the few steps of the platform.  “Just because you are immortal does not mean that you cannot be killed.”  He gestured to the weapons laid out across the dais.

 

Rin narrowed his eyes, he was not use to being challenged, especially from a human who knew what he was.  He stalked towards the altar, weapons in hand.  Hovering over the ailing man, “You do not fear death, vicar?” He spat.

 

Sousuke’s sword was at his throat in an instant.  The elder pushed the blade aside, not breaking eye contact with Rin.  “Death is a product of life, you cannot have one without the other.  I am at peace with death, vampire. I know what awaits me in the afterlife.”

 

Rin backed up a pace or two and dropped his armaments on the table. A crooked smile graced his face.  The priest gently removed Sousuke’s weapon from his hand and placed it with the others.  “What I am afraid of is your teeth.”  Rin’s grin widened.  “Have you ever seen a shark?”

 

“I’ve swam with them.  Highly intelligent and misunderstood creatures.”

 

“Yes, well, you have a mouth full of their teeth.”

 

Rin laughed heartily, “That wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that.”

 

The atmosphere in the church changed after their exchange.  The priest went about blessing their weaponry. All while Sousuke watched Rin, keeping distance between the two.  Haru inadvertently does the same, staying close to Rin.  Rin was a loose cannon even in the calmest of situations.  Haru wound up played peace keeper more often than not, simply because Rin liked to antagonize Sousuke. No one could keep Rin in line better than Haru.

 

“Relax, Sousuke. Light the incense if you would.”  Sousuke lit the cedar mixed with flowers and spice placing it in the thurible. Haru watched the process as Sousuke helped with the blessings.  He looked peaceful, serine in doing what he was meant to do with his life before death.

 

“You should do this every time we go on the hunt.”  Sousuke looked up at Haru a hopeful gleam in his eyes, then looked to Rin, who had his back to them.  He made a hand gesture that indicated that he was fine with that. 

 

“If that is what you wish.”

 

“It is.”

 

Sousuke bowed his head.  “Thank you.”

 

Haru smiled and shot an eyebrow up at Rin who had given him his attention. _Now that wasn’t that hard, was it?’_  Rin tilted his head both brows raised, _I concede, you win._

 

“May I ask a few questions?”

 

“You may.”  Rin sat in one of the pews, ankle crossed over his knee, arms over the back of the bench.  He figured he could indulge Sousuke’s little human since he was kind enough to bless their weapons.

 

“Can you read minds?”

 

Rin chuckled. “No, we cannot.  But we can influence someone into letting us drink from them willingly.”

 

How is that possible?”

 

“The human mind is base, no offense padre, it is easy to interpret their desires.  A kind gesture, soft spoken word, gentle touch.  It really doesn’t take much.”

 

“So, manipulation?”

 

“Yes, manipulation.  Afterwards, they think it was a dream or have no recollection of the experience at all.”

 

“If that is so, why do humans even know your kind exists?”

 

 “For the same reason we hunt them. Some are malicious.  They rather exert their power and dominance over others, instill fear.  They get greedy, choosing to feed and kill, not taking care of our life force.  It is a very symbiotic relationship.  We need you in order to live. If the human race does not thrive, then we shall perish.”

 

Haru spoke up next. This was a touchy subject for Rin. “We hunt those who are out of control.  Those that threaten to expose us or try to create armies of vampires.  There are some special cases.”  Haru glances at Sousuke, “But we were never meant to walk the earth in masses.  It simply does no good to out number our food supply. Some vampires just don’t get that.”

 

“So, it is a means of self-preservation that you do this?”

 

“In essence, yes.”  Rin said leaning his head against his fist.

 

Haru interjected again.  “And because it is not right.”

 

“The horde of vampires that decimated this countryside had been doing so for decades before we were finally able to catch up to them, but unfortunately, not before they reached—”

 

“Please—” Sousuke swallowed thickly.

 

“Apologies, Sou.”  Rin’s gaze turned remorseful, but Sousuke refused to meet it.  “There are a few others like us across this vast land, but we are all that stands in between rogue vampires and human annihilation.”

 

“Vampires, for the most part, are very solitary creatures.  It is rare that you will even see more that five of us together in one location.  We do not like to draw attention to ourselves.  It is when we do that we step in.”

 

“Thank you for answering my questions.  I have one more. Do all of you have an enticing scent?”  The priest was modest enough to look embarrassed by that one.  They all had to chuckle.

 

“It is a part of our charm. People either become relaxed or excitable around pleasant aromas.”

 

“However, there are those that smell like a cadaver.”  Haru sobered the moment and they hummed in unison.  “They are the most dangerous.”

 

The priest held up his hand, “Please, my mind is spinning enough. Thank you.”

 

A comfortable silence filled the room as the priest continued his work.  He blessed the charm Haru made, stringing it with twine.  Sousuke put it around his neck admiring its beauty.

 

Haru closed his eyes as he was blessed.  The sign of the cross in anointing oil on his forehead, the incense waved around him gave him a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in years.  He would have to see if Sousuke would be willing to do this for him. “Go forth artist, protect the weak and unable. I bless you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.”

 

He moved onto Rin. “Please remove your gloves musician.”  Rin did so, and the priest clasped his hands as he prayed.  He did not close his eyes as Sousuke and Haru had but watched the man instead.  He did not feel peace or enlightenment, but a great deal of respect for this man and his convictions.  He did not have to bless the three vampires and yet he did in the name of his God.  This is what he could offer in their fight to protect human kind. He closed his eyes as the sign of the cross was made on his forehead.  He would not reject this gift but remember it as he continued their mission.  “Lord, God above, give the musician clarity of mind, peace in his heart and ability of his body to enact your will. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.  Amen.”

 

“How did you know I was a musician?” Rin’s curiosity got the best of him.

 

“Legend has it that one of you was a musician. I figured that would be you since your friend presented me with his carving.  Plus, you have musician’s hands.”

 

“In that case, would you allow me to play for you? It is the least I could do.”  Haru and Sousuke shared a small smile as they retrieved their arms.

 

“I would be delighted.”  The priest sat down as Rin retrieved his violin case by the door.  He was enraptured by the beauty of the haunting melody Rin brought to life.  The ebb and flow pulled at his heart strings as the emotional ballad filled the humble halls of the church.  He was swept away by the notes segmented together telling the story of loss and love.  Rin closed his eyes and let the music flow through him.  His body moving as he poured himself into the piece.

 

Haru beamed with love an adoration as Rin played.  This was when Rin was at his best, when he shared his gift with others.  Silent tears rolled down Sousuke’s cheeks as his mentors were brought together in harmony by this strange dance between life and death.

 

When Rin drew the final note from his bow, he opened his eyes.  The elderly priest sat in awestruck wonder.  “That was absolutely breathtaking. Thank you.”

 

~~

 

“Sousuke, what’s wrong?”  The man lying next to him asked, voice still heavy with sleep.  “Why are you crying, what happened?”  Makoto sits up, concern shown in his brilliant sleep deprived eyes.

 

Sousuke scrubbed a hand down his face, willing the tears to stop.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“It’s fine. Do you want to talk about it?”  Makoto’s full attention was on him.

 

“It’s just been a long day.  The hospital was very busy.”  Sousuke didn’t lie, but it was the memory that caused his emotions to flare.  “I just need some rest.”

 

Makoto opened his arms. “Come here, Sou.”  Sousuke gladly let himself be enveloped in Makoto’s warm embrace and pulled back under the covers.  “What time did you get in?” He entangled their legs together.

 

Sousuke snuggled into his chest taking a deep breath.  When had he become so needy?  “About 2:30.”  He curled into him tighter.  Finger tips traced a pattern over his shoulder as kisses where placed against his head.  “Mako, promise me something.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Promise me you’ll always love me.”

 

“I will always love you, Sousuke.”

 

“Forever, no matter what.”

 

“I will love you forever and ever, no matter what.”  Makoto turned on his side, pulling Sousuke closer.  “I will always be here for you.”

 

Sighing deeply Sousuke closed his eyes willing himself to believe the promise Makoto couldn’t keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once again for reading. and for those who comment, you are the best and I appreciate you for taking the time to let me know what you thought!!
> 
> besitos!


	5. Too Good To Be Good For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little happy before shit goes south...enjoy..
> 
> this chapter is supposed to be a couple of years into their relationship.

Green eyes filled his vision, catching the slightest hint of gold flecks and dark emeralds as he lost himself in them.  “What is your most cherished possession?”  Makoto’s breath fanned across his face as he closed the distance between them on their shared pillow.

 

“You.” Sousuke kissed the tip of his nose causing him to giggled.

 

“No silly.  That’s not what I meant.”

 

Sousuke wrapped his arm around Makoto’s waist dragging him even closer.  “I don’t have you?”

 

He tittered again, “Well, of course you do. In every sense of the word.”  Makoto’s hand cupped his cheek and ran through short cropped hair made unruly by recent activities.  “I mean, what is the one thing you treasure the most and absolutely cant live without?”

 

“Again. You.”

 

“Sousuke”

 

“Makoto”

 

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he pursed his lips together trying to hide his smile. Sousuke rolled them, settling his weight on Makoto.  Something he really liked but too shy to explain why but Sousuke got the idea.  It wasn’t easy to find partners as big as they were.  He interlaced their fingers and pushed Makoto’s arms up over his head. Makoto practically melted into the sheets beneath him.

 

“Well now you really have me.”

 

“Would you like me to have you again?”

 

A rousing smile met that of his own. “And again, and again, and again.”

 

“You think you can go again and again and again?”  God above, he loved this man.

 

“Yes!”  Makoto eagerly wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist, nipping at his bottom lip.  Sousuke rolled his hips earning him a pleased moan.  He chased Makoto’s happy sighs with his lips.  Sweet little kisses turned filthy as things began heating up again.

 

A shrill insistent beep from the other room interrupted them, begging for Sousuke’s attention, drawing a low guttural, almost inhuman growl from his throat. Makoto gasped, his eyes widened, pupils dilated. Sousuke’s severe annoyance was replaced with rapt curiosity.  He felt Makoto’s length jump against his stomach.  “You like that?”

 

“I’ve never heard that sound come from you before.”  Makoto wanted to finish what they started.  “I liked it a lot.”  He leaned up crashing their lips together again.  The sound getting louder the longer it was ignored pulling another angry growl from his throat. He broke their embrace and rested his forehead against Makoto’s, sighing deeply in disappointment. 

 

“I just wanted to fuck you into tomorrow.  Is that really too much to ask?”

 

Makoto chuckled at his disgruntled lover.  “No, I don’t think it is, but unfortunately it seems you are needed elsewhere.  You know they wouldn’t page you unless it was important.”

 

Sousuke showered him with kisses before he untangled them and moved to get dressed.  “I want you exactly like this when I get back.  Just like that.”

 

“I’ll be just like this when you get back.”  Sousuke kissed him four more times before Makoto pushed him away, his trade mark sunshine grin spread across his face. “Go, get out of here, but hurry back.”

 

~*~~*~

 

It was well after midnight when Sousuke returned home.  Tossing the keys in the bowl by the door, his eyes caught the note on the stand.  ‘ _There’s dinner in the fridge if you are hungry. It you are still hungry after you eat, I’ll be right where you left me ;)’_  

 

Hanging up his coat, he skipped the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. True to his word, Makoto was where he left him, however, rolled on his stomach.  He would love nothing more than to dive right between those cheeks. He needed to get the smell of antiseptics off him first.  He settled for a quick shower.  Makoto calling to him even as he slept peacefully.

 

Skin still damp, he toweled his hair off quickly.  Dropping the towel, he quietly made his way to the bed.  Tugging the sheets down past his waist, Sousuke could have wept.  Makoto never slept in the nude.  He traced his fingertips over the back of Makoto’s thigh, over his firm backside, up his spine, between his shoulder blades.  It was probably a good thing he fed before leaving the hospital. He doubted he would be able to resist sinking his teeth into Makoto, drinking as he took him from behind. It was almost a shame to disturb him. Almost.

 

He peppered light kisses over his broad back and nipped at his shoulders. Makoto was a hard sleeper, it would take more than this to wake him.

 

Sousuke pushed his knee up settling between firm thighs. His mouth watered at the sight of Makoto splayed out before him.  He skimmed his hands over him reverently before spreading him open and running his tongue between the cleft of his alluring backside.  Makoto inhaled deeply causing Sousuke to do it again. He tried to shift his legs but couldn’t move.  Sousuke flattened his tongue and buried his face between those succulent cheeks. Makoto moaned and reached back to brush his fingers through Sousuke wet hair.  His name breathy on Makoto’s lips as he pushed back into his mouth.  He was always able to pull the sweetest sounds from those perfect lips.

 

“Want you.”  Sousuke muttered as he bit his cheek, causing Makoto to tense and whine.

 

“Have me.”

 

“Dangerous words, my love.”  He muttered against the dip of his back. Sousuke pressed in one slick finger with ease.  Makoto still pliant from their earlier tryst. 

 

“Don’t tease.  Give me more.”   The sleep now gone from his voice, replaced by the clear ring of desire.  Sousuke pressed in a second finger. An impatient sigh left Makoto he reached back to stop Sousuke’s fingers. “No. You. Give me you.”

 

“So demanding.”

 

“You’ve kept me waiting all day.”  There was no heat in his words, only desire.

 

“You are too good for me.”  Sousuke muttered as he slicked himself and sank into Makoto’s constricting warmth. A satisfied purr emanated from his lover. His smile too pure for this activity.

 

Sousuke was in no hurry and Makoto wasn’t complaining.  He pushed back meeting the slow roll of Sousuke’s hips.  Those hypnotic green eyes peeked over his well sculpted shoulder urged him on.  Makoto had most people fooled with his innocent smile and sincerity. His eyes spoke the words he couldn’t get past his lips.  That same inhuman growl left Sousuke’s throat again and Makoto whimpered.

  


The blood he had earlier took the edge off, however, he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into his lovers’ neck.  This wouldn’t be the first time the sounds Makoto made begged him to be marked.  He could do it. Make Makoto bare his neck to him.  He wouldn’t even have to charm him to do it.

 

Sousuke bit down on his own lip instead.  He firmly ran his hands over Makoto’s heated skin.  The muscles of his back flexed under his touch.  His fangs pierced his bottom lip, flooding his own blood into his mouth.  Thankfully, Makoto couldn’t see the trail dripping off his chin and onto his back.  Sousuke would play it off as sweat as he cleaned them afterward.

 

Makoto sobbed as Sousuke hit that sweet spot dead on.  Never increasing the speed of his thrust, Sousuke always waited patiently for Makoto to finish first, finding ways to prolong the orgasm.  Slowly fucking him through it once, maybe twice before seeking his own.  He had centuries of experience.  Haru and Rin had taught him well. It didn’t hurt that it came as second nature to enrapture and give pleasure.

 

“Sou, please.”  Makoto panted, reaching back for him, trying to drag him closer.  Sousuke licked the droplets from between Makoto’s shoulder blades.  The tang of his own blood mixed with the sweet taste of his lover’s skin. He could hear the rush of blood as Makoto’s heart beat rapidly. “Tell me what you need.”

 

“D-deeper Sou, please.”  The tips of his ears flushed as he spoke his desire.

 

Sousuke swiped his tongue up his spine.  _Just a taste. It would be so easy, so quick._   He had to fight those thoughts. The vampire in him craved the satisfaction his humanity refused to give him.  He allowed Makoto to pull him down, so he was flush against his back.  He concentrated on giving him what he asked for. Makoto whimpered and moaned for him, pealing away at his self-control.

 

“Mako—” his lips were next to his ear.  He didn’t dare go any lower.  Not in this state. “Come for me, love.”  Four more deep rolls of his hips and Makoto gave into him. His name on his lips as he stained the sheets.  Their fingers holding onto each other like a lifeline. Oddly enough it was that firm grip on him, the sweat between their palms, how Makoto refused to let him go even after he was sated, that pushed him over.

 

~*~**~*~

 

“I have a silly question for you.”  Makoto said somewhat embarrassed as he played with Sousuke’s fingers.  Cleaned up and in a comfortable haze, they lounged on Sousuke’s over-sized sofa, fire lulling them further into their sated state.

 

“And what silly question would that be?” 

 

Makoto looked up from his spot on Sousuke’s chest. “Why don’t you ever leave marks on me? I mean, you leave finger prints, but, um, like with your mouth. I’m just saying, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Sousuke looked down, a smirk tugged at his lips.  “Makoto, are you telling me you want me to give you hickies?”

 

Makoto buried his head in his hands. “Oh my God, it sounds so stupid.”

 

Chuckling, “No, it’s not.  Hey, don’t be embarrassed.”  Sousuke removed Makoto’s hands from his face and smiled fondly down at him.  “If that is what you want, then that is what you shall have.  I will warn you, I may not stop with just one.”

 

“I’d be okay with that.”  Makoto smiled shyly up at him.  always so pensive when it came to voicing what he wanted in the bedroom.  Outspoken any other time.  Sousuke’s heart thudded in his chest.

 

Situating them so he could kiss and nuzzle the side of his neck, this was easier when they weren’t caught up in the heat of the moment.  He could control the urge to give in and take.  It was a testament to his will power.  He kissed at Makoto’s pulse point licking the strip of flesh.  “You make it all too easy for me to want to sink my teeth into you and drain you dry.” He muttered against his throat.  It was probably the closest he would admit to being a vampire. 

 

Makoto bared his neck for him. “I would let you.”  Sousuke latched onto him sucking up the pretty purple mark he requested.  One he wouldn’t be able to hide with a collared shirt. Makoto gasped, tightening his hold on Sousuke’s t-shirt.

 

Kissing the mark tenderly, he pulled away.  “I know.”

 

Makoto leaned his head in the other direction.  “Do it again?”

 

“Gladly.  By the way, when is your mother coming to visit?”  He leaned in as Makoto jumped out of his lap and ran down the hall.

 

“Shit!”  He could hear Makoto’s panicked cursing down the hall.  “Sooouussuukkeee! She’s going to kill me!”  He burst into a fit of laughter.  “Shut up! Oh my God, you are such a jerk.  I can’t wear a turtle neck in this heat!”

 

Makoto stomped back into the living room like a petulant child. Picking up a throw pillow he smacked Sousuke with it as he continued to laugh.  “It’s not that funny, Sou.”  Makoto put his hands on his hips.  “Fine, you can explain it then.”

 

“Oh, no.  I am not doing that.  I actually have a shift at the hospital that day.”  He tried to pull Makoto back onto the couch and got his hand batted way for his trouble.

 

“You are such a dick.  You did that on purpose.”  Makoto pouted.

 

He reached for him again. Teal eyes smiling up at him. “Here, let me leave some she won’t find.” This time, Makoto didn’t resist.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case yall didnt know, this story jumps around a lot.


	6. Hi-Lo

Lean pale fingers skim over equally fair skin. Bodies glowing in the moonlight as it filtered in from the large bay window.  Soft sighs and low moans fill the night air. Rin brought Haru’s wrist to his lips kissing his pulse point before biting down. Sharp teeth piercing his skin. Haru gasped as he ground down on the cock inside him.  Letting his head tip back, he braced his other hand on Rin’s thigh. 

 

Sharp ruby eyes watched as Haru fucked down on him, Rin rolled his hips up to meet his as he came down. He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes.  It smelled of sex, jasmine and smoky cherry blossoms. There was another scent, two that intermingled, but one that was definitely more dominant.

 

Rin detached his mouth from Haru’s wrist, swiping his tongue over the wound allowing the blood to coagulate.  He gripped his lover’s thighs holding him in place. Haru brought his gaze back down to Rin’s. “How long, love?”  Brows pinched in confusion.  “Did you think you could hide him from me?”  Haru’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him.  Makoto had hugged him before they parted ways today, transferring their scent.

 

“Rin—”

 

Rin flipped their position, pinning Haru’s wrists above his head.  “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”  He snarled.

 

Haru knew this was going to happen.  Knew it was going to be bad. “I knew you’d find out eventually.”  He spoke honestly between gasps and groans as Rin pounded into him.  

 

“How long, Haru? How long!”  Rin was furious. At Sousuke for severing their bond, at Haru for hiding him.  At himself for not taking better care of his own charge.

 

“Th-three y-years-s.”  Haru gasped around the hand at his throat, eyes rolling back.  He didn’t care about the lack of oxygen, not like it could kill him. It was the thrill, the arousal, Rin’s anger.  The slap to the face brought him out of his haze.

 

“I should leave you like this.”  He growled as Haru whines. Rin pounds into him harder, fucking the breath from his lungs.

 

Haru arches up, wheezing.  “He deserves it.”

 

“Deserves what?”  Rin hisses through his teeth.

 

Almost. There. “Happiness.”  Haru came hard, seed covering his stomach.  Rin paused, stunned by the implication.  Haru took the break in Rin’s psyche to roll them over again.  Riding out his orgasm and quickly bringing Rin to his.  Haru panted, waiting for the backlash that would inevitably come.  Rin’s silence is unnerving.  He doesn’t move from his position, his hands still on Rin’s chest, cock still buried inside him.

 

“He found someone?”  The soft words drift up to his ears. He nods. “Who?”  Rin’s fingers tips skim up his sides at Haru’s continued silence.  “I won’t hurt him. I just want to know who.”

 

“It’s Makoto.”

 

Rin’s brows rose up in shock. “Your Makoto?”  Haru nodded.  The older vampire had never met Haru’s human friend but heard him talk a great deal about him.  “Did you introduce them?”

 

Haru relaxed minutely as Rin traced patterns through the mess he’d made.  “No. Sousuke found him on his own.  Makoto said he was dating someone that matched his description.”

 

“Does your Makoto know what you are, what we are?”  Rin’s scarlet gaze ensnared Haru.

 

“No.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Rin—”

 

“Haru. Where. Is he?”  Haru hated when he used that tone. When he used his ‘gift’.  It did things to him, but mostly it made him do what Rin wanted. He had no choice but to tell him.  As soon as the words left his mouth, he pushed up out of Rin’s hold, leaving the bedroom heading for the bath.

 

Rin followed.  “Don’t be like that.”  Haru ignored him as he prepared the shower.  He was too pissed for a bath. He wouldn’t taint the water that way.  “Haru—”

 

“You know I don’t like it when you do that.”  Haru’s back was to him as he stepped into the shower closing the stall door behind him.  It was big enough for two, but right now he wished it wasn’t.

 

Rin opened the door and stepped in.  “Would you have told me otherwise?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what choice did you give me?”

 

Haru shrugged Rin’s hand off his shoulder.  “You could have left it alone.  Leave him alone.”

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

“I know.”

 

Haru didn’t push him away when he put both hands on his shoulders pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “I have every right to be mad at you both. Especially you.”

 

Haru was quiet again and Rin sighed.  “You mother him too much.”

 

Haru snorted.  “Considering all that we have done together, mothering him is the wrong term.”

 

Rin smirked. “You have always been over protective of him.”

 

“Where you have not.  It’s called compassion, Rin.”

 

“I know what it is.”

 

“You show it to others. Why not him?”  It was Rin’s turn to fall silent.  “Is it because of his faith?  Because he still believes in a higher power after all this time?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Haru turned to face him.  “You do know, you just won’t admit it.  And until you do your relationship will always be strained.  He will always fear you.”

 

“He’s afraid of me?”

 

He was so dense in the matters of Sousuke.  “Yes, Rin.  He is. You made him.  You turned him into something unholy, not against his will, but under duress.  He will always carry guilt for that. You have not made it easy for him either.”

 

“I have tried—”  

 

“No—you have not.  You told him how he is supposed to act, what his role is.  You have never tried to understand him.  and you know why.   He reminds you of the innocence that was taken from you by Odesza. He reminds you of your own self-loathing.”

 

Rin is shocked, angered by Haru’s words.  They did not speak of Odesza. Ever. However, he cannot deny the truth. Haru continues.  “What really destroyed any relationship you had was when you made him kill that child.” Rin closed his eyes.  That was one of his many regrets.

 

“He hesitated, Haru.  That ‘child’ would have killed him given the chance.  She was out of control, one of the reasons we were called to that region.”

 

“Yes, I know, but you could have handled the situation differently.” Haru poured shampoo in his hand rubbing it through Rin’s hair.  “That child vampire was his sisters age.  Imagine if that had been Gou.”  He would have been devastated.

 

Gou had died of natural causes after living a full life with her husband, seeing their children grow up to have children of their own.  Rin continues to watch over her descendants.  Along with her husband’s brother, who befell the same fate, monitored them from afar.  Their legend passed down through the years, yet they kept their distance as to not endanger their family.

 

Sousuke had no family line left.  The two hundred and fifty-year-old vampire trapped in an eight-year-old child’s body could have easily killed them. Almost did.  She used her charm exploiting Sousuke’s vulnerability to take him down.  It is how little one’s operated.  They were the most deceptive and the most feared.

 

_Sousuke stood frozen at the sight before him, inadvertently lowering his weapon.  The blood from slain vampires slid down the blade.  Teal eyes widened in disbelief, he was not prepared for this.  They hadn’t told him about this._

_The child’s doey sea foam green eyes landed on him.  She released the human she had been suckling on, dropping them dead to the floor.  The tips of her wavy platinum hair tinted red with the blood of her victims.  Six more drained bodies lay discarded behind her.  Yet Sousuke could only see her._

_“Sir, can you help me?”  The child reached her hand out to him.  “I-I’m lost, and I don’t know how to get home.”  She took a couple of steps closer. “And, I’m so very hungry.”  This—this could be one of his sisters.  Wh—what if she was turned like this?  What if she was still out there?  The child closed the distance, hand still outstretched.  “Please?  Please help me?”_

_Hot tears spilled down his chilled skin. “Sousuke!”   The child turned a menacing snarl towards Rin and lunged at him. Child vampires were harder to kill than the average fiend.  Their smaller bodies allowed for more agility and speed.  They weren’t stronger, but they could attack faster._

_The little girl had her own set of weapons hidden in her garments.  She knew who they were and that they were coming.  Rin back peddled as he fended off her attack.  “Sousuke!  God dammit, wake up!”_

_Swiping her blade at Rin he blocked her attack with his forearm. She was aiming directly for his heart.  Drawing the blade down, she carved the knife into his skin.  Hissing in pain he managed to knee her in the abdomen and kick her away._

_Sousuke still hadn’t moved, immobile by the sight of the child’s murderous rampage.  She turned her wild gaze on him, recognizing a larger target that held a weapon with a longer reach, she redirected her attack._

_Their commotion had attracted the attention of the rest of the den, vampires poured into the room from both sides.  Rin preferred this, it was easier to fight the others. Sousuke was left to fight the child by himself.  Despite how the vampire tried to kill him, he could not get past her physical appearance.  He had been bitten and sliced at several times, but he remained on the defense.  He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t kill this child.  The girl screeched as an arrow from a crossbow lodged in her chest, barely missing her heart. Haru had joined the fray._

_Their eyes met, Haru’s cold and hard.  “You have to fight her!  She is not what you think!” He shot a few more arrows. “We can’t let her escape!”  He switched to throwing daggers._

_Sousuke turned his attention back to the girl as fire exploded in his thigh.  Burying the knife in his leg she attempted to pull herself up and stab him in the chest.  Catching her wrists, he held her at arm’s length as she thrashed trying to kick her way free. Sousuke was too solid to be affected.  He didn’t dare loosen his grip on her even when she turned to begging and pleading for him to let her go.  When that failed, she snapped her teeth him like a caged animal biting at his arms, pushing against him trying in vain to break lose._

_Rin was livid by the time the last vampire fell lifelessly to the floor.  The child still flailed rabidly in Sousuke’s hold. “Thanks for showing up, Sousuke.”  He spat his name like venom.  “What the fuck was that?! Why haven’t you killed her yet?”_

_“I can’t.”_

_Rin balked. “You can’t, or you won’t?”_

_“I won’t.”  Sousuke’s voice was small. “I can’t do it.”_

_Rin gestured to the raving child.  “This is the vampire we were after, Sou.  This is the one we’ve been hunting for years.  And now you’re telling me you won’t kill her?”_

_“She’s a child, Rin.”_

_“She’s two hundred and fifty goddammed years old!”_

_“You didn’t tell me vampires like this existed!” Sousuke yelled. Both were baring their teeth at each other._

_“Oh, excuse me.  My apologies.  Guess what, sometimes sick fucks prey on children and keep them as pets.”_

_“I’m no one’s pet, you treacherous bastard!” The child seethed. “I will bleed you dry!”_

_“Kill her.”  Rin said flatly._

_“What?”_

_“Kill her.”_

_“No.”_

_“Rin—” Haru began and was immediately cut off._

_“You rather put us, our mission, and countless humans in danger because you don’t want to kill her? Because this beast looks like a little girl?”  Rin snatched her out of Sousuke’s hands. Gripping her firmly by the hair, he shakes the ferocious child.  “This child has left thousand’s dead, turned close to a hundred humans to join her. She kills with no remorse.  And you refuse to do your job?” Rin bent down to pick up an abandoned stake and shoved it into Sousuke’s hands.  _

_“You would let her continue to wreak havoc on the world because she doesn’t look like our normal demons?  Kill her!”  The red in Rin’s eyes flared.  “Do it now!”_

_Sousuke tightened his hand around the stake.  “Dear God, forgive me.”  He whispered, still unable to wrap his head around what his eyes were telling him._

_“Your God doesn’t care!  HE wants you to destroy this sinful creature!!”_

_Sousuke drove the weapon into the vampire’s chest with finality. Gritting his teeth as conflicted tears spilled over, the girl let out a dying scream._

_Focused on making sure the vampire was dead, Rin stumbled as Sousuke ran him into the nearest wall.  Eyes consumed by black, leaving thin teal rings, narrowed in on Rin as the rage he felt consumed him._

_“Sousuke, no!”  Haru was at their side, his features pinched as he struggled to hold the larger vampire back._

_Rin’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of what Sousuke held. Rubies alit with a crazed glow. “Do it.”_

_Haru grunted as his arm buckled under Sousuke’s strength.  The knife in his hand inching closer to Rin’s heart.  “Sousuke, please. Please don’t do this.”  Rin pushed his chest closer in a challenge.  Sousuke could feel a strange twinge in the back of his mind, he was about to cross a line that would take him the same path as Rin.  A sharp sob caused him to break his gaze with his maker. He had never seen Haru cry, not like this. “Please, I can’t do this again. Don’t make me lose you both.”_

_Sousuke deflated, immediately dropped the stake. Haru’s watery blue eyes filled his vision. The pressure in his mind waned as he lowered his arm and slowly backed away. Expression filled with sadness and remorse flickered between them before he turned and strode quickly out the door._

_“Sousuke—” Haru called._

_“Let him leave.”  Rin pushed off the wall collecting his weapons. Haru stared at him, cold fury rolling off him in waves.  Rin met his angry gaze.  “What?”_

_Haru pointed at the door. “Go after him.”_

_“He needs to cool off and get his shit together.  His actions could have gotten us killed.”_

_“You are insufferable.”  Haru stepped over mutilated bodies scooping up Sousuke’s katana looking for the sheath.  He was infuriated with both of them, more so Rin for antagonizing Sousuke once again._

_“Haru—” Rin heaved an exasperated groan._

_“Don’t.” Using a discarded scrap of clothing he cleaned the blood from the sword, sheathing it with an angry click. “Stop pushing him away.”  Rin threw his arms up in the air as Haru took off after Sousuke._

“I’m sorry love.”  Rin pressed his forehead against Haru’s speaking softly.  “I have caused you so much grief over the years.” 

 

Haru closed his eyes and gently held Rin’s long delicate fingers.  “Just fix it, Rin. I miss him.”  Ocean depths gazed into crimson fire. “I know you do too.”

 

A heaviness in his heart, Rin sighed in defeat. He did miss Sousuke, in more ways than one. Their bond aching to be reconnected.  “I’ll fix it.”

 

~~^~~^~~

 

“Do you have the tickets?’

 

“Yes, they are in the carry-on bag.”

 

“And the passports?”

 

“Are next to the tickets in the bag.”

 

“Did you remem—”

 

“Makoto, I have everything in the bag on the table.”  Sousuke chuckled.  “Go finish whatever you needed to do at the store and I’ll pick you up on the way to the airport.”  Kissing Makoto’s lips tenderly he leaned back.  “Stop worrying.  If we forgot it, we don’t need it.”

 

Makoto smiled sweetly.  “Have I told you I love you today.”

 

“Yes, four times.”

 

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Makoto tilted his head to the side.  “You’re counting?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“You are so precious.”  Makoto smiled widely.

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, yeah. Get going.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Five.”

 

Makoto giggled and grabbed his wallet off the counter.  “I’m going to pick up some extra litter and food for the cats.  Kisumi is already there.  See you in a couple hours. Love you.”

 

“Six. Love you too.”

 

Sousuke finished packing their bag and set it by the door. They had planned this trip on their last anniversary. The Maldives was somewhere Sousuke always wanted to go but never had a reason.  Makoto was more than ecstatic for this trip. It would be his first time out of the country.  He noticed Makoto’s phone sitting on the end table. There was a sharp knock at the door. Shaking his head, he figured Makoto had come back for it.  “Did you forget your keys too?”  Sousuke’s voice died in his throat. He paled as he locked eyes with bright crimson orbs.

 

Rin leaned against the door frame.  “Long time no see, Sousuke.”  Sharp teeth pulled back into a lethal grin.  “You going to invite me in?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i hope yall are still with me. this story gets a bit jumpy. rin is a bit of a dick, all will be explained in oncoming chapters. i really haven't done too much soumako in this story, its coming. thank you for being patient with me.


	7. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, i dont like how i wrote this, but im putting this here anyway.

Rin’s fingers itched to reach across the doorway, to touch what once was his.  Teal eyes stared with trepidation. Sousuke hadn’t moved, frozen once again but now for a different reason.

 

“Are you going to leave me standing outside on your doorstep?”

 

“I should.”

 

“You are right.”  Rin pushed himself upright, hands shoved in his coat pockets.  “But you’d have to come out sometime. Plus, your neighbors would talk.”

 

Taking a deep cleansing breath that did nothing to calm his nerves. Sousuke stepped to the side.  “Won’t you come in?”

 

Rin smiled devilishly. “Why I’d be delighted.”  Stepping over the threshold he noted the bags by the door.  “Going somewhere?”

 

“Yes, nothing you need to be concerned about.”  Sousuke was stiff as he closed the door.

 

“Peace, Sousuke. I am not here to cause you trouble.”  Rin said as he looked around.  Furnishing were quaint and homely.  There was a color palate of grays, blues and earthy taupe. It was so Sousuke.  The largest furnishing in the room was the over-sized couch that faced the fire place.

 

“Why are you here?”  Sousuke followed him into the room but kept his distance. 

 

“I came to see how you were doing.  It’s been so long, Sousuke.”  Rin turned to him, the look in his eyes told Rin he didn’t believe that for a moment.  Sighing, Rin faced him fully. “I have come to make amends.  I can admit, painfully so, that I have not done right by you.  And due to my own inadequacies, I have been unfairly harsh to you.”

 

Sousuke regarded him silently. “Did Haruka put you up to this?”

 

“He may have helped me see what an ass I am, yes.” He muttered as he continued to look about.

 

There was a thousand things to say to that.  Unfortunately, it was too late to take back the words escaping his mouth. “How long is this Rin going to stay?”  Crimson eyes whipped back to him in shock.  “You always do this before we have one of our epic blowouts. You draw me in, make me feel comfort and loved before you tear me down again.” Sousuke dropped his defenses in exhaustion. Rin’s constant mood swing always wore him down. Now was no different. “I don’t have the strength for it, Rin.”

 

He could have said something snarky and shitty. Could have chewed Sousuke up for being so bold.  But enough was enough. He didn’t want to fight anymore.  Plus, he made a promise to Haru he would try.  A part of him would always want to pick a fight with Sousuke, but their better half was right. As loath as he was to admit it.

 

“I understand that it’s not all your fault.”

 

“It’s still no excuse for me to treat you the way I have.  You have every right to be wary of me.” Rin sighed.  “It won’t change the fact that I’m always going to be an asshole or try to push your buttons, but I will make a concentrated effort to realize when I’ve gone to far, before we hit the bicentennial mark.”  Rin quirked an apologetic smile.  To which Sousuke snorted and gave a half-hearted smile of his own.  His shoulders relaxed minutely.

 

“So, a surgeon, huh? Far cry from a medic.”  A story from another time Rin was careful to mention. “It suits you.”

 

Sousuke shrugged.  “It pays the bills.”

 

Rin’s eyes landed on a photo of Sousuke with Makoto.  “And this must be Makoto.”  Sousuke went rigid again.  “He’s hot.”  Rin studied the photo.  “You two make a very handsome couple.”

 

 “Thank you.” Sousuke was still on edge. He didn’t like how calm Rin was, it was not like him.  It frightened him more than when he was having one of his episodes. “How have you not met him?”

 

 “You know Haru. He doesn’t like to share.”

 

No, he doesn’t. He could get very possessive. It was actually quite alluring when he got that way.

 

“Haru says he doesn’t know.”  Rin picked up the framed picture. “Is that true?”

 

Here it comes.  This is when all of Rin’s supposed niceties fly out the window.  Sousuke was flooded with anxiety. If he was human, he’s sure he would have blacked out from lack of oxygen as he held his breath. “He doesn’t know.”

 

“Sousuke—”  Rin set the frame down and moved closer.

 

“I know what you are going to say, so please don’t. I’ve already had this out with Haruka.”  Sousuke matched his steps, keeping an equal distance between them.  They have done this dance before.

 

“You know how dangerous it is to have relationships with humans.”  Rin was referring to Nagisa and Rei. Their relationship was almost doomed from the start.  It almost cost Rei his life, yet they still made it work. Up until Nagisa turned him.

 

“Rin, I love him and he loves me.”  Sousuke knew his argument was weak.

 

“And that will get you both killed.  There are still those out there looking for us.  Those that we still hunt.  You think they wouldn’t hesitate to use him to get to you?”  Rin closed the distance, backing Sousuke down the hallway.

 

“What am I supposed to do?  Tell him I’m a three-hundred-year-old vampire?  Sorry I didn’t mention that when we started dating three years ago?” It had been that long since he felt his heart beat in his throat as his panic began to rise.

 

“Wait, you’re only three hundred?  I thought you were older than that.” 

 

“Rin.”

 

“Yes, Sou. That is exactly what you should do.  He needs to know the truth. What happens when you have to leave him in another five years because you don’t age?”

 

Sousuke’s face dropped. “I don’t want to lose him.”

 

“You will, one way or another. It’s just an unfortunate part of our nature.  But you need to let him make that decision. You can’t hide something like this from him.” He had inadvertently chased Sousuke into their bedroom.

 

“I just—what if he leaves me? He’s—”  Sousuke’s voice caught in his throat. “—the only thing that has made me feel—" His brows drew together as he gripped his shirt over his heart, eyes swimming with unshed tears, “—I can’t—”

 

Rin’s shoulders sagged in genuine sympathy.  His voice softhearted and soothing. “Oh, Sousuke. Come here.” He held out his hand. And though Sousuke wanted to go to him and seek out comfort, he faltered. Rin’s features softened making him almost beautiful.  He stepped closer as Sousuke cautiously reached for him.  Their fingers laced together in familiarity.  The broken bond between them trying to mend the damage done from years past.

 

The slighter vampire stepped into his personal space, closer than he had any right to be after all this time. Skimming his lithe fingers up the back of Sousuke’s neck. “If he loves you the way that you say he does, he won’t go anywhere.”  Rin whispered as Sousuke tightened his hold on Rin’s hand.

 

Smoke and cherry blossoms clouded his mind. Rin’s heady aroma mixed with his own. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes as Rin nosed at his neck. A small noise in the back of his throat making the other’s lips pull into a satisfied smile.  “Did you miss me?”

 

 

“No.”  Sousuke grumbled, inhaling deeply.

 

“Liar,”  Rin mouthed along his jaw before moving back to his neck.  “That’s a sin, you know.”

 

“Since when have you become a religious man?”  Sousuke’s mouth was pressed near Rin’s ear, teeth elongating.  Rin let a shudder run through him at the roughness of his voice.

 

Tilting Sousuke’s head to the side, he dragged his tongue along his neck greedily.  “Never, but I’ve always had a taste for them.”  Hissing as Rin’s fangs pierced his skin, he let his eyes slide close. It had been too long since he felt Rin or Haruka take from him.  It almost made him weak.

 

Bringing Rin’s wrist to his lips, he kissed it lightly, feeling the energy thrumming under his skin.  Rin growled covetously as his teeth punctured the delicate skin into his vain.  There was nothing like Rin.  He was a force to be reckoned with.  Wild, passion, fury all in one.  He could rule them all if he wished it. 

 

The taste of him on his tongue, the suction at his neck, along with the sweet floral scent enveloping him dulled his senses, drowning him in everything that was Rin.  Otherwise, his sharp hearing would have caught the front door, heard the call of his name. Instead, all that pierced through the fog in his mind was a sharp broken gasp.

 

Rin noticed the man in the door first and detached himself from Sousuke neck.  Crimson eyes burned bright, lips stained red, he met wide green eyes blown out in horror.  Blood trickled from the puncture wounds on Sousuke’s neck.  Rin slowly licked his bottom lip catching an errant drop of blood. His sharp teeth on full display.

 

“S-sou-suke.”  Makoto breathed, voice trembling.

 

Teal eyes snapped open, releasing Rin’s wrist. He turned his head quickly, mouth hanging open in utter shock. “Makoto.” This is not how he wanted him to find out.

 

“What—” Makoto shook his head, “—are you?”  He began back pedaling down the hallway.

 

“Mako, wait!”  Sousuke went after him.  “Let me explain.”

 

Stumbling backwards Makoto tried to keep he distance between them. “Stay away from me!”  That stopped Sousuke dead in his tracks.  Makoto was close to hyperventilating. “Start talking!”

 

 Sousuke was just as distressed as Makoto, but for different reasons.  The best think in his life was about to walk out the door and he couldn’t formulate a reason why he should stay.  He couldn’t even come up with a good defense for why he kept it a secret. It was too late for him to go back now.  “I’m a vampire. I’ve been like this for the last three hundred years. Before I died—" He knew he was rambling, “Makoto listen—”

 

“Who is he?”  Makoto pointed at Rin. Sousuke hadn’t heard him come down the hall.

 

There was no talking his way out of this. “This is my sire, Rin.” 

 

Makoto was quiet for a moment. “He’s the one who made you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why is he here now?”

 

“We were just catching up.”  Rin supplied.  It didn’t help.

 

Green eyes shot over to the redhead. “I’m not talking to you. I am speaking to my supposed _vampire_  boyfriend.”  Makoto was feeling several emotions, right now, and anger was winning.  “Were you ever going to tell me what you are?”

 

At Sousuke’s silence and dejected expression, he had his answer. “I didn’t know how to tell you?”

 

“So, what, you were going to let me fall in love with and then leave?”  His eyes widened in terror. “Were you going to try to make me like you?” Makoto edged closer to his escape.

 

“No, I would never do that,” Sousuke looked far too human. He was close to breaking as he floundered for the right words.  “I don’t want you to live like this.”

 

“So, you have made all these decisions for me.”  Makoto stared at Sousuke.  The man he thought he knew.  The man who was the love of his life.  His blood sucking vampire boyfriend. Boyfriend. _Vampire._ He didn’t know if he believed it, even if he saw it with his own eyes. 

 

Rin stared silently, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two.  Makoto held up a finger in Sousuke’s direction. “You have a lot more explaining to do.  But I can’t do this right now.  I am overwhelmed, I am hurt, and I am angry. I am _soooo_ angry.”  He reached for the door.

 

“Makoto, please don’t leave.”  Sousuke’s voice cracked.

 

“I need some time to process this.”  Makoto paused before looking back.  He wished he hadn’t.  Seeing Sousuke look so defeated tugged at his resolve. “I need to think.”

 

Rin guided Sousuke over to the couch before he collapsed. “Look, Sou.  He didn’t flat out leave you, okay? He didn’t go running screaming into the night.  He just said he needed some time.  It will work out, alright?”  He skimmed his fingers through Sousuke’s hair as he stared out into nothingness. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

 

“You didn’t know.”  Sousuke spoke emotionlessly.

 

Rin sat on the arm of the couch, Sousuke leaned his head on his thigh. Rin continued to soothingly card through his hair as he pulled out his phone.

 

In a bar across town, Haru’s phone lit up. _He knows._ Time stamped fifteen minutes ago.

Haru looked up as the door swung open. A disheveled Makoto hobbled in. _He’s here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, hope it wasnt complete trash. i make sousuke sound like such a wuss. 
> 
> next chapter is going to be a long one unless i decide to break it up.
> 
> thank you for reading. besitos!!


	8. The In-Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't the mega chapter I thought it was going to be. I'm going to break it up into two.

It was the end of dinner service and the bar was still fairly packed.  Haru tucked his phone away as Makoto rushed towards the open end of the bar.

 

“I need to talk to you.”  Makoto sounded winded as he shouted about the crowd.  His cheeks were flush and eyes watery.  His hair disheveled.

 

“What’s wrong?  Did you run all the way here?”

 

Haru set a glass of water in front of Makoto which he downs instantly. “Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to the Maldives?”  Haru knew what was going on but needed to gage Makoto’s reaction and as his best friend it was his duty to defend his honor from his past lover.  “What did Sousuke do?”

 

“He lied to me.”

 

Haru paid someone out.  “People lie all the time.  Must have been pretty bad to keep you off a plane heading for paradise.”

 

Makoto threw his hands up. “Forget it.”  And started to walk away. Haru shot his hand out grabbing onto his arm.  When had he come around the bar?

 

“Sorry, that was insensitive of me. What happened?”

 

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you.  I’m beginning to wonder if I imagined the whole thing.”  Makoto sighed desperately.

 

“Try me.”

 

He looked at a loss.  Shrugging his broad shoulders.  “My boyfriend’s a vampire.”

 

A hand covered his mouth.  His eyes shot wide as Haru’s narrowed.  “Keep your voice down.”

 

Makoto’s brows pinched together.  “You believe me?”

 

Haru’s sharp eyes darted around and he nodded.  “It’s not something we want getting around.”

 

“We?”  Haru flashed him a rare smile, fangs and all.  Makoto looked devastated. “Haru, not you too?” 

 

He gripped Makoto’s wrist.  “Sash, I’m taking my break.”  Haru didn’t wait for a response.  “Come with me.”  He led Makoto through the kitchen to the employee break room and locked the door.  He gestured for the larger man to have a seat.  Numbly, he lowered himself into the chair.  Haru followed.  “Vampires are very real.  We’ve been around for millennia. Most don’t seek out to harm humans.  We just want to coexist peacefully.  Occasionally you will get that one asshole who has a blatant disregard for life that has to be dealt with, but for the most part we try to keep that aspect of our life hidden.”  Makoto was quiet so he kept going.  “Sousuke should have told you when you two became involved.”

 

“You should have told me too.”  Makoto was hurt but he was listening.

 

“I’m not fucking you, Makoto. I wasn’t obligated to.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend.  How much longer are you going to stick around before you have to leave me too?”  Makoto sat back in his seat. “I don’t care what you are. I’m upset that you couldn’t trust me enough to tell me.  That and you’ll leave me behind, just like Sousuke will.”  He choked on the last few words. “How is that fair?  How am I just supposed to handle losing you both like that?  With no explanation. That hurts, Haru.”

 

Haru didn’t know what to say.  This definitely wasn’t the reaction he had expected.  Makoto was hurt. He had thought he would be angry. As if on cue, his human friend spoke.  “Oh, I am plenty pissed off, believe me.  But you two are the ones I trusted the most.  I would die for you. I would die for Sousuke.”

 

The vampire reached across the table taking Makoto’s hand.  He rubbed his thumb over his pulse point. His eyes serious and unwavering.  The melancholy he had seen bleed into Sousuke’s solemn expression from time to time was present behind his ocean eyes.  Haru’s voice was soft and melodic. “Don’t ever say that.  Neither of us want that for you. We would have to be dealt with if that ever happened.  Especially Sousuke.”

 

“How do you know that?”  He looked at Haru’s perfect pale hand on top of his.

 

“No more lies, Mako.”  Haru took in a deep breath.  “Sousuke and I have known each other a very long time.  I was there when Rin turned him.” Makoto opened his mouth to ask more questions. “I can’t tell his story, you’ll have to ask him. He doesn’t speak about it.  Just know he carries a lot of guilt and grief. And it’s why he does what he does now.”  Haru gave a sad smile.  “He has always wanted to help people.”

 

Makoto’s head was spinning. This was all so much.  Emotions getting the better of him, he couldn’t help the huff of humorless laughter as he looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears not to come.  Shaking his head as the first one fell, he look back to Haru.  “How old are you?”

 

“Roughly around four hundred years old.  I was born in France to aristocrats. I had no interest in their lifestyle. I preferred the humble existence of an artist.  They disowned me and I moved to Spain where I met Rin.”  He could tell that Makoto was not Rin’s biggest fan at the moment. “I will save you the details for another time.”  His friend quietly soaked it all in.  “Look, I know this is a lot to handle. Why don’t you go back to my place and we can talk more this evening.  My break is almost over and I’m sure you have a shit ton of questions.  I’ll answer them all except the ones about Sousuke.”  Makoto’s face fell.  “Fine.  I’ll answer a few, but you need to talk to him.”

 

Makoto nodded.  “I can’t do that right now.”

 

“That’s fine. Just don’t wait too long.  You are the only thing he has ever loved, and I know this is eating him up inside.  But let him wallow a bit.  He should have said something.”  Haru stood and pulled Makoto to his feet.  “And so should I. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and this was how you had to find out.”

 

Makoto gave him a tight smile.  “I understand why you didn’t, I still don’t have to like it.”  Wiping his face, he sighed.  “I don’t have your key.  I left everything at home.”

 

Haru fished them out of his pocket, relieved that Makoto was going to stay instead of bolting again.  “I’ll be home in about four hours.  Don’t drink all my wine.”

 

“I’m drinking at least one bottle. The expensive one.”

 

“I owe you that.”  Haru smiled. “We good?”

 

“I guess. Just—” Makoto dithered, “let me see them again?”  Haru opened his mouth. Fanged canines elongated and sharpened.  Makoto took a deep breath.  “Okay, so this really is a thing.”  Taking the keys. “I’ll see you at home, Haru.”  

 

Haru called Makoto a cab and saw him out.  Pulling his phone out, got he hated these things, he shot off a text before heading behind the bar.

 

_“Mako is going to stay with me for a few days.”_

 

The response was immediate. _“Does he hate me?”_

 

Haru’s heart gave a sad thump. Rin was right, he always did have a soft spot for Sousuke. _“No, love.  He does not. He is just angry, confused and hurt. He’s not too happy with me right now either.  Give him time.  He’ll come around.”_

 

This response took a minute. _“Thank you, Haruka.”_

 

_“For you, anything. But I am going to kick your ass for this. You owe me a sparing session when all this settles.”_

Haru bit the inside of his lip and messaged Rin. _“Please stay with him. Don’t let him do anything stupid.”_

Rin looked up from his phone at the brooding figure in the window. “ _I’m not going anywhere. And I won’t say anything to set him off.”_

Sighing in relief, _“You have my heart.”_

_“My life is yours, my love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~besitos


	9. Lithium

Makoto had questions.  A lot of them.  How they eat, how often, why they still eat human food when they drink blood? Do they drink animal blood? How was he made a vampire? Did it hurt? Does he regret it? Why the hell was he a baker turned bartender of all things?

 

Haru divulged that they could go months without blood but that it’s dangerous. It’s possible to go into thrall, “over eat” and kill their host if they drank directly from the source. They preferred the blood bank method.  They can drink from animals; however, it is a last resort.  Their blood is more earthy, thinner. Eating food still provides nutrients between feedings, but only does so much.  A vampire can starve themselves to death, but it is a slow and painful process. Most myths about vampires were bullshit. They have the equivalent of a sun allergy if they stay out unprotected for too long, garlic is unpleasant, holy water doesn’t burn them, the silver bullet is a werewolf thing.

 

He asked questions about Rin and how he was turned.  Haru gave him the short of it.  Rin was turned by an ambitious vampire who had created over two hundred subjects.  She had taken a liking to Rin after seeing him play.  Rin was a talented musician that played many instruments.  She seduced him with the promise of playing the known world at that time.  As music evolved, he would be there mastering the instruments.  Rin liked the strings.  When the violin was invented, he became the master.  He played concerts worldwide, for kings and queens, dignitaries of all nations.  He was the best.

 

When Haru met him in Spain, a hundred years later, he was smitten.  He had always known what Rin was due to his unearthly allure. Rin was beautiful, talented and cocky.  He chased after Haru for years before he finally gave in.  “I let him turn me because I was bored with this life. My art demanded more.  Rin offered that and then some.  We loved each other, so it only made sense.

 

About thirty years later, he came to me in a panic. His sire was scheming to enslave the human race as she continued turning vampires.  Someone had to stop her.  She favored Rin greatly, so one night he went to her.”  Haru stopped, staring off into the distance, replaying the memory in his head. He spoke slowly. “You are never the same after killing your own sire.  It does something to the mind, to the soul. You snap and no matter how hard you try, you can never be made whole again.”  Taking a deep breath, he turned his gaze back to Makoto.  “Rin has a mean streak, he is harsh and cold. A lunatic at best. But he is also thoughtful and kind.  He has made it his mission to make sure vampires that pose a threat to the human race are eliminated. It is how we met Sousuke.  And no, I will not tell you that story.”

 

Makoto nodded in understanding and waited for Haru to continue.  “Rin convinced Sousuke to join us.  Our relationship was not without hardship.  Sousuke was a man of the cloth.  It conflicted with his moral belief, one which Rin delighted in taunting him for.  There where times when they got along famously and others where they bickered like children.”  Haru shook his head.

 

“And you were caught in the middle?”  Makoto prompted.

 

“Most of the time, yes.  It was, is, exhausting. I love them more than anything, so it is hard to see them fight.”  Haru stood and refilled Makoto’s glass.  Retrieving a pouch from his fridge and a dark glass—not to freak Makoto out, he cut the end and poured the content into the glass.  “I hope you don’t mind.”  He looked squeamish but shook his head.

 

Taking a sip, he sat back down. It had been three days since Makoto discovered their secret. They had been having this conversation since he got home.  Haru let his head hit the back of the couch.  He felt tired, old.  “After their last epic blow out, Sousuke cut off all ties with us.  That hurt greatly, but I understood why.  When you walked in on them, it was the first time they had seen each other in over seventy-five years.”  Haru let it sink in, drinking from his cup, before continuing. “As much as Sousuke may not want it, there will always be that connection between the two.  There is a bond between a sire the vampire they create.  As long as the sire lives there will always be that pull to return, to reconnect even after centuries have passed.”

 

“How do you know when your sire dies?”

 

“You just know.”  And Haru left it at that.

 

It was silent for a while as Makoto processed everything.  “You both played it off so well when I introduced you.”  He didn’t know if he should be bitter about that.

 

“We’re vampires.  We are phenomenal liars. It’s what keeps us alive.”

 

“You and Rin are still in a relationship?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But I’ve seen you with other people.”

 

Haru chuckled. “Vampires have a pretty big libido.  We fuck everything.”  Makoto’s brows drew together.  “Well some of us do. Rin does it too. I’m not bothered by it.”  Makoto was thinking hard.  He reached out to touch his hand, startling him.  “Not Sousuke.”

 

“What?”

 

“Not him.”

 

“He has a pretty big libido.”

 

A spark glinted in his sapphire eyes, “Yes, I know.  But he’s not like that. Remember what he was before he was turned. It took a long time to pull him out of his shell.” There was a devious smile that pulled his lips.  Makoto’s eyes widened a bit. “We taught him everything we know.  Your welcome.”

 

“Haru.  You seduced a priest?”

 

“I seduced a vampire.”

 

“You and Rin.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m not sure whether or not I should be concerned, offended, or grateful.”

 

He snickered again and stretched out long, his shirt riding up. Naturally, Makoto’s eyes were drawn to that sliver of skin before looking back up at him. “He is a fantastic lover, you should consider yourself lucky.”

 

Makoto blushed, “Haru, this is not the conversation I want to have with you.”

 

The vampire turned towards him. “Why not?  You’ve always shared before.  It just dawned on me that you’ve never told me about how he was in bed.”

 

“Well, clearly you already know.”

 

“Mmm, I miss him.”

 

Haru—”

 

“Peace, Mako.  He is yours and only yours.”  He laid on his back, head pillowed on Makoto’s thigh.  “Enough talk for the evening.  Play with my hair like you use to.  It’s been a while.”  Makoto indulged him.  The dynamic of their friendship hadn’t changed.  Haru was still Haru, even if he was a vampire.  That slept with his vampire.  Makoto shook his head.  This was all so fucking weird.

 

Haru’s eyes were closed.  Looking closely at him, he could see that there was something more otherworldly about him.  He had always thought Sousuke was too perfect to be real, now it made sense.  “I have never seen him look at another the way he looks at you.”  Haru voiced quietly.  “He begged me not to tell Rin I had found him.  To let him have this relationship with you.”  Ocean eyes slowly opened locking on his. “You will not be the only one devastated when he has to move on.”

 

He knew.  Haru knew this would not make him leave Sousuke.  Makoto knew it too, which made this hurt even more.  Fresh tears wetted his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he looked up head.  He couldn’t speak.  “Don’t wait too long, Mako.  He has waited his entire life for someone like you.  Let him have you.”  Makoto put his hand over the vampire’s mouth willing him to stop talking.  Turning his head, he closed his eyes.

 

Gently removing the hand over his mouth, Haru whispered, “I’m sorry,” as he sat up.

 

Makoto shook his head. “I love him so much.  I just can’t see my life without him.  This, this is what hurts, Haru.  I can forgive him for not telling me. I cannot forgive him for leaving me, not like that.”

 

“Let me ask you this then,” Haru’s phone rang from the other room and he stood to retrieve it. “Would you allow yourself to become one of us to spend the rest of eternity with him, giving up everything in your life, just for him?”  The ringing stopped and started again.  Persistent.  “You don’t have to answer that question now, but it might be something you need to consider in the near future.  It is the only way you will be able to hold onto him.”

 

Haru went to grab his phone leaving him with his thoughts.  He already knew the answer but couldn’t bring himself to utter the word.  It terrified him.

 

He could hear the one-sided conversation from his seat on the couch.  “I thought we eradicated that problem in Russia a couple of years ago…I see…How bad?... Do you need me to come with?... He is?... You are?... Are you sure?”  Haru was now pacing the floor.  “It’s been almost a century, Rin, do you think he is up for that?”  That got Makoto’s attention and he stood.  “When are you leaving? You two better come back home in one piece.”

 

“Haru, what’s going on?”  The vampire held up his hand.

 

“Give Nitori and Mikoshiba my best. Call me when you arrive…And you are mine.” He ended the call.  He was vexed.

 

“What’s going on?”  Makoto’s insides were in knots.

 

“Do you remember when I went to Russia a few years ago?  There was a hive there that was preying on the unfortunate souls in Saratov, human trafficking for vampires.  Rin and I handled of most of the offenders; however, it seems that they have regrouped in the Ukraine.  Rin and Sousuke are flying out tomorrow to meet up with others from our group to finish the job.”

 

“Tomorrow?”  He mulled over the word.  “I have to go.  I have to see him.”

 

Are you sure that is a good idea?”  Haru asked puzzled at the sudden change of heart.

 

“What if he doesn’t come back?  I can’t leave us like this.”  More tears, Makoto was starting to get annoyed with them.

 

“Alright, let me take you then.”  Haru went to change his pants, ringing Rin back.  “He wants to see him.”

 

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” 

 

Haru rolled his eyes as he just asked the same question. “He insists.”

 

“Drop him at the hospital then, that’s where he’s at.  Said he needed a few things from his office.” Rin sighed.  “This is so draining.”

 

“Stop whining.  You were a mess too when he left us.”  He finished tying his shoes, Makoto was already waiting by the door.

 

Rin didn’t acknowledge that last comment, choosing to change the subject instead. “Oh, can’t get a flight until Thursday.  Weather is shit.”

 

“That’s a couple of days.”  He grabbed his keys.  “See you soon.”


	10. My Heart Is Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not 100% happy with how this turned out. felt it coulda been a little more angsty... anywho, enjoy...

He was brooding. 

 

Contemplating.

 

Was this something he really wanted to get back into?

 

Sousuke stood on the roof of the hospital glowering over the city scape.  He volunteered without thinking. Rin probably knew he would. It would do him no good to sit here wallowing in his own misery.  Might as well do something useful.

 

He had come back to visit the hospital chapel. Priests always seemed to know what he was.  None seemed surprised or upset by it.  He was doing the Lord’s work after all. He had come for some holy water and anointing oil. The priest this evening knew something was off.  He did not ask questions.  “Come, pray with me.”  Was all he had said.  Though he prayed, he did not feel at peace.  His heart was in turmoil and his soul uneasy.

 

Sousuke was not afraid of going with Rin.  Not afraid of death.  He was afraid he and Makoto would never be the same again.

 

 

Closing his eyes, he let the sounds of the city below be silenced as the breeze picked up.  The scent of evergreen and spring days, that normally filled him with peace and love, reached him laced with an undercurrent of fear. Looking over his shoulder, he turned as Makoto came into view.  He stopped a short distance away, breathing heavy. “You should have taken the elevator.”

 

“Probably.”  The wind whipped his hair around his face, eyes rimmed red. “Tell me everything. I want to know all of it.”

 

“Haru didn’t tell you?”

 

“Just the basics. I want to know about you.”

 

“You are asking for a lot, Makoto.”

 

“You owe me that much.”

 

Sousuke steeled himself and took a deep breath. He did owe him. “I was born in a small town outside of Rome on September 14, 1708. I was the second of seven children. I had a twin sister, an older sister by three years, two younger brothers and two little sisters. Ages nineteen, seventeen, eight and six.”  Sousuke stopped. He could still hear their screams.  He had to keep going.  “I knew I wanted to devote my life to God at a young age.  My older sister teased me relentlessly for it, saying the family name ended with me until my brothers were born. My twin though, was my biggest supporter. Despite our age difference we were all very close.”  He looked out towards the city, heart shattering in a million pieces all over again.

 

“You know, this is the first time I’ve ever spoken about this. Please bear with me.” He swallowed hard, willing the words to come.

 

 “My family was preparing for my sister’s wedding in little over a week.  Everyone was there, it was a time of celebration. Weddings are a joyous occasion, right?  I was supposed to marry them, she insisted that it be me.”  He paused again, holding the cross he always wore, the one Haruka carved for him. Rubbing his thumb over its engravings, he continued. “I was on my way home from church when I felt my twin die. Although, at the time I didn’t know it.  I just knew something was horribly wrong. Looking up the road towards our family home I saw smoke.”

 

_The house was on fire. Sousuke bolted up the road as panic set in. The screams of his siblings reached his ears as he neared the family property. He was not prepared for what he was about to witness.  His brothers and younger sisters were running towards the barn in the back.  They were being chased…no corralled.  The place was swarming with—he stopped dead in his tracks as one boy was snatched back. His brother screamed, struggling to get away. The beast bit into his neck tearing the flesh away.  Four others descended on the lifeless body, feeding from him voraciously._

_Sousuke sprinting towards the barn, grabbing the pitch fork from the pile of hay nearing the entrance.  None of the demons had noticed him yet. Making the sign of the cross, he approached the barn doors. He could see his sisters leg twitching as they drained her.  Sousuke acted on instinct._

_Plunging the spikes through the back of the first monster, he pierced its heart, the other hissed and lunged at him.  He began mumbling a prayer as he stabbed the other through the chest stopping it dead. Breathing heavy, he continued to pray as he stared down at his sister.  Lifeless aqua eyes stared up at him.  “I’m sorry sissy.”  He crouched down and closed her eyes._

_Standing with determination, he grabbed the sickle from the wall.   His brother didn’t go down without a fight. He still held the bloody knife in his limp hand. The sickle sliced neatly through vampiric flesh.  He kicked the nearest demon, forking it through the chest as it tried to get up, pinning it to the ground.  He was grateful his father always insisted on keeping their tools sharpened as the head of another vampire was cleaved clean from its shoulders._

_His baby sister’s screams were his undoing.  She cried for them to leave her alone as they taunted her.  Nipping at her like dogs, pulling at her hair and dress, backing her into a corner. Sousuke snapped cutting down the two flanking him.  So focused on the monsters in front of him, his sister screamed his name, he never heard the ones coming from behind._

_He couldn’t count the bites, had no idea how many had attacked him. It didn’t matter.  He had failed her, failed them all.  They weakened him enough so he couldn’t fight back, hauling him over to bear witness to his sister’s demise. She whimpered for him, begged him to help her.  All he could do was weep with her and plead for her forgiveness. The monstrosities mocked him, telling him to pray to his God for deliverance.  For him to come down and save her. Where was his God now?_

_After torturing the child for endless hours, the vile creatures finally grew bored enough to put her out of her misery. He could vaguely hear muffled screeching coming from outside as smoke began to billow through the barn door. They left him to bleed out what little remained in his body. The vampires scattered, alerted by something far more threatening that a dying priest.  The commotion was fantastic.  Labored breath wheezed in his throat, bubbling through the puncture wounds in his neck. His lips moved in a silent prayer. His sister’s limp body lay five feet away. Sousuke tried to move, to reach out for her._

_A curtain of dark blue filled his vision. He smelt smoke and midnight jasmine. Following the heavy lines of the cloak up to vibrant azure eyes.  Pitying gaze met his own even as the man’s face remained devoid of emotion._

_“Rin.  This one is still alive.”  There was a heavy French accent to his monotone drawl._

_He stepped aside, Sousuke’s vision now filled with fire. The man knelt to him. He tried to swallow as violent rubies danced with untamed power. His fangs sharp in a mouth full of daggers._

_“Kill me.”  The wetness in Sousuke’s throat muted the whisper._

_The vampire looked up at his counterpart.  The other nodded.  They had seen the damage he inflicted before being subdued._

_“Kill me,” he wheezed. “Please.”_

_“Listen to me priest.”  The man in red commanded. He felt like he had no other choice but to hear the vampire’s words. “I offer you a choice.  You can stay here and perish, or you can join me and fight.  If you come with me, I vow you will have your revenge on these monsters that took your family. We will hunt them down and slaughtering them all.” The one in blue gazing around them, weapons drawn in preparation for an attack. The one in red spoke softly.  “Your family did not deserve this. No one does.”_

_Sousuke’s eyes tried to focus on the vampire above him.  His eyes promised death to those who mercilessly massacred his family.  Rage and hate filled his heart as he struggled to breath. “If you are going to make a decision, do it quickly, priest. You do not have much time.” ‘Father forgive me.’  Sousuke nodded sealing his fate to eternal damnation.  Rin bit his wrist and held it over his lips. “Drink.”_

_Sousuke drank until his heart stopped and started again. He blacked out, the movement of a galloping horse woke him. He was cradled against the man in blue.  What was left of his family’s land was engulfed in flames, fire burning bright in the night sky.  “Don’t look back.” Came the rumble from the vampire embracing him, tightening his hold.  Sousuke tucked his head and wept openly as the hatred for the creatures he had become solidified in his cold dead heart._

 

“There’s more.”  He croaked.

 

Makoto released him to cup his cheeks, rubbing the tears from under his eyes. “This is enough for now.”

 

“I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

Sousuke searched his face, “You don’t hate me?”

 

Meadow green eyes filled with kindness and compassion.  “Of course not.”

 

“Well, now I really don’t deserve you.”

 

Makoto gave a light chuckle, “Oh, you’re not out of the woods yet. I’m still mad that you planned on leaving me without saying goodbye or even giving me the opportunity to convince you to stay.  Were you even going to give me the option to come with you?”

 

Sousuke was dumbfounded. “I, I didn’t think you would want to leave everything behind.  Especially, your family. I know they are important to you. They are important to me too.”

 

“Then how could you leave them behind, Sousuke?”  Makoto took both his hands in his own, lacing their fingers.  “My family is extremely important to me and so are you. But you took that choice away from me and I’m not okay with that.”

 

Sousuke holds onto Makoto’s fingers like they are his last life line in this universe. “What do we do now?”

 

“We talk it out. You don’t get to make my decision for me.  If you ever try to do it again, I will leave. This is a partnership, Sousuke. I love you _so_ much, but I will not allow you to dictate how I spent the rest of my life. When it is time for you to move on, we will talk some more. No more secrets.”  He squeezed Sousuke’s hands and let go, smacking him hard in the chest.  “That hurt, you asshole.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You should be.”

 

It will never happen again.”

 

“It better not.”

 

Good grief, Makoto thought he had perfected the kicked puppy look.  It was all wrong on Sousuke’s face, but he was going to say what he had to say.  “And why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were a priest? Why did I have to hear that from Haru?”  Makoto took a step back and then leaned into poke him in the chest.  “And I don’t think I appreciate you fucking my best friend.”

 

Sousuke had to smile at that one.  “Ok, to be fair, that happened a long time ago.”

 

“I still don’t have to like it.  He’s going to hold that over my head forever.”

 

“Probably, that’s a very Haruka think to do.  But you can’t be mad at me about it either.  Not that one.”

 

“Fine.  You get a pass for that.”  Makoto smiled.  “We still have a lot to talk about.”

 

“I will tell you everything you want to know. I swear.”

 

 

Makoto took him over to a secluded corner of the roof.  He knew there had to be cameras up there because of the helipad. “Let me see your teeth.”

 

“Mako—” at Makoto’s stern gaze, Sousuke relented.

 

He had seen Haru’s and he and see Rin’s.  Rin’s mouth was frightening enough without the elongated incisors.  Sousuke’s were different. He didn’t know how. Maybe because they were in his lover’s mouth.  He stupidly touched one of them with the tip of his finger, running it down the length, puncturing the skin as he touched the point. 

 

“Oh, sharp.”  He spoke in awe.  Lips sealed around his finger before he was able to pull away. Glancing up, he was ensnared. Teal eyes sparkled like the sunlit waters of the tropics.  Makoto was finding it hard to breath as Sousuke suckled at his finger, coaxing out a few more drops of that precious elixir before running his tongue over the tip, releasing the digit from his mouth.

 

The vampire licked his lips, Makoto’s eyes following the movement.  He could faintly smell teakwood in the air as the wind carried it away. “You taste as sweet as I had always imagined.”

 

“Oh.”  Makoto breathed.  He looked at his finger tip, there was no mark. Moving his hands up over Sousuke’s broad chest, “What do I taste like?”  He focused in on Sousuke’s lips. The points of his teeth showing when he spoke.

 

“You taste like the most decadent desert.” Sousuke took a deep breath to control himself. “Must be all the sweets you eat.”  He settled his hands at Makoto’s waist.

 

In truth, Makoto craved Sousuke’s touch.  It had been days since they had been together.  They had never fought like this before.  He really just wanted it to be done with so they could go back to the way they were before, even if he knew that would be impossible.  He desperately wanted his lover to kiss him. Makoto was met with Sousuke’s intense stare when he glanced back up.  “Are you doing your vampire seduction thing right now?”

 

Sousuke pulled him closer, a devious smirk played across his lips.  “I’ve never had to use it on you.”  His voice low as he leaned in.  “You’ve always given into me willingly.”

 

“Oh, God.”  Makoto whimpered as they closed the distance.

 

“Break it up you two.  We have a chopper inbound.”  A medical team exited the elevator with two stretchers.  Sousuke quickly turned away, while Makoto muttered an apology.  “Yamazaki, aren’t you supposed to be on vacation?”

 

“Yeah, something like that.  Do you need some assistance?” When the other doctor waved him away, they made a hasty exit to the elevator.

 

“That was close.”  Makoto slumped against the wall.

 

“You are dangerous.”  Sousuke side-eyed him.

 

“Me?”  Makoto squeaked incredulously.  “You are the one with a mouthful of dangerous teeth.”

 

“It’s only two. You make me want to act recklessly.” Sousuke pointed the finger right back at him, but he sobered instead and twisted his fingers with Makoto’s.  “Are we going to be alright?”

 

“As long as we keep communicating,” Makoto moved into give him a lingering chaste kiss, “We are going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, confession....idk, what i'm doing here. i feel like makoto let him off the hook too easy, but it also seemed like a very makoto thing to do....
> 
> let me know whatcha think.. besitos~!!!!


	11. Body Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i think i'm losing my mojo. i have no idea what i'm doing anymore... bare with me please...i'm not happy with this but here it is.

Makoto was not thrilled. Sousuke said they needed to see Rin.  Correction, he needed to go see Rin, however, he preferred that Makoto come with him. And to be honest, Makoto didn’t like the idea of Sousuke being alone with Rin.

 

“Haruka will be there.”  Sousuke mentioned as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Makoto’s hand.  He was pouting.  He didn’t want to share Sousuke right now.  Makoto was being petulant, and he knew it. They were supposed to be in the fucking Maldives. The Maldives!

 

Sighing, he looked at Sousuke’s profile as he drove. “Haru is going with you?”

 

“No, he’s staying here with you. I think he is there as a mediator right now and to get the latest update on the situation in Kiev.”  Sousuke glanced at him, “Plus he’s there as Rin’s partner.  You knew that, right?”

 

“He mentioned it.”  He still didn’t like the idea of Sousuke going anywhere with Rin, especially with the stories he’s heard. The effort was noble enough and he appreciated what they did for humanity. Didn’t mean he had to like Sousuke being in danger.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Sousuke had asked himself that same question. “Haruka and Rin have been doing it alone for a long time now.  When we parted ways, I abandoned the cause, trying to put as much distance between us as I could. It’s time I started helping again.” 

 

Rin, oddly enough, didn’t live very far. About fifteen minutes’ drive through the hills on the outskirts of town.  It was a bit disturbing to realize he had been this close all this time.

 

“Why did you break off communication with them?  Must have been pretty bad.”

 

Sousuke brought Makoto’s hand to his lips kissing it before resting their joined hands on his thigh. “Rin has always delighted in pushing my buttons because of my past.  He turned me because he saw what I was capable of as a human, and a priest at that.  He could have left me to die, even killed me himself.  He gave me a choice to live and I took it. For all the wrong reasons.”  They turned up a winding road.  “I had never let go of my faith.  I still prayed daily, still asked for forgiveness, still read the scripture.  It was extremely hard to come to terms with what I had become. We were demons. Children spawned from Satan himself.  It conflicted with my beliefs.

 

If it wasn’t for Haruka’s kindness and Rin’s insanity, I would have starved myself to death multiple times in the early years.”  He glanced at Makoto for a moment.  His green eyes filled with concern and sorrow.  “Don’t worry, love. I have come to terms with what I am and my role in this world.”

 

“I decided, after an incident that forced a wedge between Rin and I, that I would make the best of this existence by helping people.  I started learning about medicine.  To say that humanity has advanced greatly in this area is an understatement.

 

The amount of time I spent with Haruka and Rin lessened as the years went on.  Haruka always tried to pull us back together.  But it was never long before one of us would start a fight and go our separate ways again.  He was always an unfortunate bystander of our childish spats.  Unfortunately, cutting ties with Rin also meant cutting them with Haruka.

 

The last time I had seen Rin was in 1940. I was a medic in the second World War.  I had been through the first war. Went anywhere I was needed really.  Wherever I could help the most.  I found myself as a medic for the English Army this time.  Rin was posing as a high level official when he finally found me.  He couldn’t understand why I was putting myself through all that torture.  Men, young boys, dying on the operating table, in the field by the thousands.  He taunted me as he always did saying, ‘You could save them all if you wanted.’ I snapped and shouted at him, ‘And condemn them to an eternity of this hell?  I am not creating an army of undead soldiers!’  That jarred him out of his jibs.  He realized he suggested I do the one thing we hunted others for.”

 

“Rin sounds like an incredible douche bag.”  Makoto commented blandly.

 

Sousuke laughed.  “He can be, because he is deeply troubled.  His mind is fractured, and he goes on these bouts of insanity.  When his mind is clear, he is brilliant. He has a lust for life like no other. For all his flaws, he can be undoubtably kind and selfless. When he is lucid.”

 

“You know, they have medication for that.”  Makoto had a very strong opinion of Rin.

 

Sousuke smiled trying to hold his laughter in.  “It doesn’t quite work that way for us love.”

 

Makoto shrugged.  “It’s kind of interesting how a bat shit crazy vampire is the savior of humanity.”

 

This time he did laugh.  “Don’t ever let him hear you say that.”

 

Makoto smirked and shook his head staring out the window. “So, what’s in the box?”

 

“Relics of the past.” It was all the answer he was going to get for now.  He would see soon enough.

 

They pulled up the driveway to an immense house. “This is a little much for one person, don’t you think?”

 

“Rin is eccentric. He likes living in big houses.  Most vampires do, which is odd, being that we are mostly solitary creatures.”  Sousuke cut the engine and made to release Makoto’s hand when his fingers tightened.  His eyes met Makoto’s with a questioning gaze.

 

“I love you.”  Makoto blurted.

 

“I love you too.”  Sousuke leaned in, kissing Makoto sweetly.  “Don’t be nervous.”

 

“Easy for you to say. You know how to act around this nut job.”

 

“My reactions aren’t always the best.” Sousuke opened his door. “I did try to kill him once.”

 

“Sousuke—” Makoto’s mouth hung open in shock.

 

“He pushed me too far.”  He exited the vehicle.

 

Makoto had no idea what he was walking into, but neither did he the first time he met Rin.  He was still very much on the fence on how he felt about him. So, when his first instinct was to punch him in the face, it stunned him that he did, in fact, go with that reaction.

 

It shocked them all.  Makoto schooled his expression when Sousuke and Haru quickly jumped between them, both wide eyed.  “That’s for the other day.”

 

Rin snickered and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.  The quick jab cutting his lip on his own teeth.  “I suppose I deserved that.”  His gaze narrowed.  “Don’t do it again.  They will not be able to save you next time, little human.”

 

Lifting his chin, he stared the vampire down. “You don’t need to remind me of my pecking order, Rin.”  Sousuke whispered his name trying to calm him down.

 

Rin gave him a sharp grin.  “He’s feisty.  I like it.” He tapped Sousuke on the shoulder with the back of his hand as he turned to walk away. “Good choice, Sousuke.”

 

Before they followed Rin further inside, Haru stepped up to him. A serious, yet imploring expression graces his normally stoic face. “You cannot provoke him.” It was the first time he had ever seen fear in his eyes. 

 

Makoto looked to Sousuke, the same nervousness had him stiff and alert.  Rin was not joking when he said they would not be able to help him.  Their eyes said it all.  “Okay.”  They relaxed minutely and Haru moved to catch up with Rin.

 

Rin addressed Makoto as he continued into the spacious living area.  There were large windows expanding the back wall overlooking the back yard. A white grand piano sat off to the right near a stair case. The wall behind it was completely covered in different makes and models of violins and violas. In the corner, a cello rested upon its stand.  “You are not afraid of me.”  It was a statement, not a question.

 

“Oh, I am terrified of you.”  Makoto responded. They could all hear the rapid beat of his heart if they were listening for it and know that it was true. “But I’m not sorry I hit you.”

 

Rin turned back and sized Makoto up, more for show than anything. A lazy grin on his face made him appear less menacing.  His stylish, yet casual dress made him seem more human.  “Good. Don’t be.”   _What even is this guy?_ “Now,” Rin sat at the piano, “We have business to discuss. Makoto, you can listen, but I will ask you not to interrupt.”

 

Makoto sat on the couch next to Sousuke, trying to focus more on the melody Rin played than the words being spoken.  He supposed that was why Rin played. He was extremely talented, unfairly so.  After five hundred years though, he should be.

 

They discussed the plan to take out the twenty or so rogue vampires in and around Kiev.  Momo and Ai would handle relocating the humans and returning them to their countries.  Rin would reach out to his contacts in Amsterdam and America to see what they have heard. He didn’t like this development.

 

Makoto had gotten tired of eavesdropping at some point and drifted off to sleep to the low murmur of their voices and the lazy tune that drifted through the air.  Hours later, Haru was shaking him awake.  “You are going to want to see this.”  There was a gleam in his eye that shown with unspoken excitement. 

 

They found the other two in Rin’s gym. Sousuke had brought the trunk in from the car and was rummaging through it.  Rin had changed clothing, now wearing workout gear.  His hair pulled back in a low ponytail.  Already starting in on Sousuke.

 

“Are you going to wear your frock for this venture?”

 

It’s a cassock, not a dress. I don’t think it even fits anymore.”  Sousuke pulled his old priestly garbs out of the trunk.  “Musty.”

 

“Like you.”

 

“You’ve got two hundred years on me, you artifact, don’t start.”

 

“Ah, you’re no fun.”

 

Sousuke stood and took off the sweater he was wearing leaving him standing in black jeans and a tank top.  Haru made an approving noise in the back of his throat causing Makoto elbowed him in the ribs.

 

The cassock had held up nicely over the years. The fabric was a little stiff, but still fit Sousuke like a glove.  He buttoned the collar and smoothed out the front.

 

“God damn.”  Haru’s eyes lit up.

 

“Haruka.”  Sousuke chided.

 

“Thirsty ass.”  Rin smirked, but looked Sousuke over appraisingly. 

 

“I’m going to hell.”  Makoto mumbled.  Sousuke’s eyes met his own as he breathed, “You should not look that damn good as a priest.”

 

Haru smirked, “Aw, look Makoto, you made him blush.”

 

Sousuke reached for the buttons.  “I’m taking it off.”

 

There was a resonant, “No!”, from the other three. Makoto requested, “Leave it on, please?”

 

Clearing his throat, Sousuke mumbled his agreement and turned back to the box.  Stripping his jeans, he put on the pants that went along with the cassock.  Setting a neatly wrapped item on the ground.  He moved the trunk off to the side by the entrance. 

 

Rin bounced on the balls of his feet, eager to get underway.  Lips pulled back in a shark like grin.  Sousuke bent down muttering a quick prayer before making the sign of the cross, kissing the pendant Haru made, tucking it back under his collar.  Standing, he let the cloth fall to the ground, revealing the weapon underneath.  Rubbing his thumb under the hilt, he gripped it with his opposite hand, sliding into a fighting stance with ease.

 

Rin reached behind him to grab the two enormous daggers strapped to his back. “You ready for this?  Don’t want to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend.”

 

Sousuke gave a devious grin in return, teeth elongating to punctuate his readiness.  “Bring it.”

 

They moved at a speed that Makoto had difficulty keeping up with.  There was clashing of metal mixed with Rin’s maniacal laughter and taunts.  It was fury, it was fangs.  It was fucking hot.  Makoto had never been so turned on in his entire life.  He was not a violent person by nature, but this was exhilarating.

 

He stole a glance to his left at Haru.  His teeth on display as he wet his parted lips.  Okay, so he wasn’t the only one.  Their eyes met briefly as Haru inhaled deeply.  Makoto pulled in a sharp breath. _Oh._ There was an overwhelming heady scent of teakwood, smoked cherry blossoms and jasmine. It made him light headed as he turned his attention back to Sousuke and Rin as they trained.

 

Both vampires panted as they broke away from each other.  Tilting his head back, Rin wiped sweat from his brow, “You had enough yet?”

 

Sousuke shook his head. “You’re getting slow in your old age.” Sousuke sheathed the katana.  “You need a break?”

 

“Ha! I could do this in my sleep.  Figured I’d ease you into it.”  Twirling one of his daggers in his hand. “I thought this would have scared your little human.”  Piercing teeth bleeding into an electrifying grin. “It seems quite the opposite.”

 

They both turned to look at Makoto.  He hadn’t realized he was breathing hard until they focused on him.  Rin’s eyes slid to his partner. “Haru, you ok?”  Haru was panting just as hard, his fists closed tight.  Makoto’s arousal emanated off his body in waves. If Haru was a lesser vampire, he would have had his cock buried deep between those ample cheeks, jaw hinged tight against the side of his neck. Makoto screaming his name.

 

Sousuke read that clear as day in Haru’s hungry eyes. There was nothing like the scent of an aroused mortal.  The sound of their heart pounding, blood rushing through their veins. “We’re done here.”  His words were final and left no room for argument.

 

Haru breathed them in as Sousuke swiftly made his way over, hitching Makoto up with one arm, sword still clutched in his hand.  Makoto instantly wrapped around him.  “Rin?”

 

“Top of the stairs on the right.”  Rin and Haru took a deep breath and let it out slowly as they watched the pair ascent the staircase.  “I miss him like that.” He popped the button on Haru’s jeans. “His aroma is different with this one.”

 

“Mmm, that’s because he is in love with Makoto.” Haru started loosening the straps of Rin’s holsters. “Was he ever like that with us?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, he’s not ours anymore anyway.”  Rin pulled Haru’s shirt over his head, letting it flutter to the ground.  “Think he’ll turn him?”

 

Haru paused with his hands-on Rin’s waist band.  Dropping to his knees, “Yes.”  He released Rin’s cock from its confines, licking up the length before giving him a few strokes.  “It won’t happen though until Makoto is ready.”  He muttered before swallowing Rin down his throat.

 

Rin hissed and tangled his fingers in raven locks.  “Hopefully before Makoto starts to age.”

 

“He’ll do it when it is time.  Now be quiet.  I’m trying to suck your cock.”

 

 

The lovers barely made it through the door.  Makoto blindly groped for the handle as he and Sousuke battled to dominate their kiss.  Even though the vampire tried his best not to bite Makoto’s lip he still managed to nick his tongue.  Sousuke moaned as the taste blood mingled between them.

 

Makoto broke the kiss as Sousuke lowered him to the bed. “Don’t be gentle.”

 

“Mako—” 

 

“I can take it.”  He started unbuttoning the cassock. “I want to feel you when you’re gone.”  Makoto looked up at him through his lashes and Sousuke realized he was a very weak man.  “Take this off? I don’t want to pop your buttons.”  Fuck the buttons, Sousuke could care less, but he carefully undid them anyway.  Makoto stripped down to his boxer brief as Sousuke did the same.

 

Pausing as he crawled back over Makoto, “We don’t have any lube.”

 

Makoto massaged him through his briefs. “Don’t care, want you.”

 

Sousuke skimmed his mouth over his tan shoulder, lingering on his pulse point as he licked a strip up to his ear. “You have a pain kink you haven’t told me about?”

 

Baring his neck, Makoto pushed Sousuke’s underwear down to get to the prize inside.  “Don’t know, but I’m willing to try anything once.”

 

Sousuke gave a throaty moan as he licked and nipped his way down Makoto’s body. “Three years and you are just telling me this now?”

 

Makoto shrugged and lifted his hips as Sousuke tugged his briefs down his long legs. “It never came up.”

 

Teal eyes connected with his own blown out gaze.  He could feel his heart skip a beat and the fire in his belly burn at that glimmering stare.  Sousuke flattened his tongue, dragging it slowly up over his engorged length. Makoto could come undone just like this.  Dangerous canines on display so close to his most intimate part. He whined as that wicked tongue swirled around the head once before swallowing him down. Makoto arched his back as Sousuke ran covetous hands over the span of his body.  He gripped tanned hips keeping his lower back up off the mattress.  Makoto moaned and shivered as one of his teeth dragged against the side of his cock.

 

“Oh, God. Why is that so hot?” He breathed.  Sousuke kept his eyes locked on him.  His face was so expressive, so open.  He reached two fingers up towards parted lips.  Makoto eagerly took them into his mouth.  Sucking and coiling his tongue around the digits, coating them generously.

 

That sinful mouth continued to lave over his cock as Sousuke brought his fingers to Makoto’s entrance. “Don’t’ tease me, Sou.  I can take it.”

 

Gathering the saliva in his mouth as he pulled off Makoto cock, he let it dribble onto his fingers, working his lover open.  “I’m sure you can, but I’m not trying to break you either.”  Makoto bucked down on him after a moment, still giving easily from the active the night before.  “More?”

 

“Always.”

 

Sousuke chuckled enigmatically.  “Greed is a sin.”

 

Makoto’s moan resounded around the room as he slipped in a second finger.  “So is lust, but here we are.”

 

The vampire came down over top of him as he scissored him open. “And there is nothing in this world I lust after more than you.”  Makoto surged up connecting their lips, tongues warring each other once again. He didn’t care how many times Sousuke nicked his lip, he just wanted him inside him, around him, just enveloped by him. Cocooned in his scent and his warmth. He always felt like this when he was with Sousuke, but now there was an intensity to it.

 

“Sousuke,” He whined, “please.”  Pushing down on his fingers again.

 

Licking the palm of his hand, he slicked himself up as best he could before slowly pushing into Makoto.  Carefully watching his expression for any signs of discomfort.  Makoto cupped his cheek, “I’m fine, keep going. I won’t break.”  Once Sousuke was finally seated inside that intoxicating heat, he gave them both a moment to adjust. Sousuke panted for control, Makoto because he wanted to lose it.

 

And it was really starting to grind on his patience. “I really need you to move.”  He wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist urging him on.

 

Pressing their foreheads together, eyes devouring one another. “Fast and hard, huh?”  Sousuke husked against those flush lips.

 

“I’m going to burst if you don’t fuck me right now.” Makoto nipped back.  Sousuke buckled and gave him what he wanted.

 

He was always vocal when they were together, but never had he been this loud.  It spurred Sousuke on as he fucked into Makoto’s irresistible heat.  Makoto’s nails left tiny crescents as he marred the flawless skin of Sousuke’s shoulders and scratched down his back. 

 

Sousuke groaned an inhuman sound as he slammed into Makoto causing him to arch and scream out his name.  “This what you wanted, love?  For me to bruise your beautiful skin.”  Sousuke pawed at his chest as he hit his mark over and over.  Pinching and rolling his nipple. He leaned down to the other, sucking it into his mouth, never letting up his on his strong thrusts.  

 

“I—I—” Makoto was trying to catch his breath between moans.  He gripped Sousuke’s hair to get him to look up at him.  “I want you—” His vampire licked the tip of his nose.  God, seeing that tongue snake out between those teeth was so fucking hot.  “Bite me.”  Sousuke’s eyes flashed.  “I want it.”

 

“Do you know what you are asking?”  He slowed his thrusts, punctuating each one with a snap of his hips. Makoto gasped when fingers tangled in his olive brown locks.  “If I do this, I will mark you as mine.”

 

“I’m already yours.”  Makoto tilted his head to the side.  “Let them know.”  He tightened his legs around Sousuke’s waist, locking his heals behind his back.

 

Sousuke pressed their foreheads together again before moving down to nose along Makoto’s neck, taking in the heady perfume of sex mixed with his natural scent.  He licked a slow strip over his pulse point as it raced just below the skin, his name on Makoto’s lips. Kissing the spot tenderly, he sank his teeth in, sealing his lips against his lover’s neck.

 

It didn’t hurt but sent a shock of euphoric pleasure through his body.  He came instantly, a sound even he didn’t recognize as his own, breeched his lips. He held onto Sousuke’s broad shoulder, his fingers threaded in his dark hair urging him to continue.  He was in a subspace like he had never know, one of fantastical bliss as his vampire fucked into him.  He could _feel_ Sousuke’s adoration and pleasure flow through him as their bond strengthen. 

 

He came twice more as Sousuke drank from him until he was satisfied.  His breath hitching as he whispered Makoto’s name, head resting against his shoulder as he chased his own orgasm.

 

Makoto carded his fingers through Sousuke’s damp hair. He was content, sore and thoroughly sated.  If he could purr, he would.  He lowered his legs, running the tips of his fingers over slick back muscles as Sousuke caught his breath.  When he finally shifted to look at him, Makoto was smitten with the way his who aura seemed to glow.  He cupped Sousuke’s cheek as teal eyes shown reverently down at him.  “You are so beautiful.”

 

“I was just thinking the same of you.”  Sousuke’s smile was absolutely stunning.  “How do you feel?”

 

Makoto wiggled.  “Fucked out and extremely satisfied.”                                                                      

 

“Excellent.”  Sousuke pecked his full lips and rubbed their noses together in little Eskimo kisses making Makoto giggle.  “Then I’ve done my job.”

 

“Mmm, indeed.”  Sousuke gently pulled out and Makoto made a face at the slight twinge of pain.  “So, tell me about what happens now.  Do these marks last forever?”

 

Repositioning them so they were facing each other, Sousuke held him close. “Well, what that means is that if any other vampire tries to touch or take blood from you without my permission, I have every right to kill them.” Makoto’s brows shot up at how calmly Sousuke spoke about murdering another vampire. Although, the thought did put him at ease. He didn’t want anyone but Sousuke touching him. “The marks will fade in a few days from the human eye, others will still be able to see them.  It cements my scent to you and creates a bond between us.”

 

“How is this different than any other time vampires feed?  Don’t those marks last too?”   Makoto played with the chain around Sousuke’s neck.

 

“Those fade instantly.  The point is for us not to be seen.  The bite isn’t as deep, where as this one,” Sousuke rubbed his fingers over the bite mark on his neck.  Makoto gasped as an unexpected pulse of desire rushed through his body. The vampire’s lip tilted up at the corner. “It is deeper, meant to signify that you belong to me.”

 

Makoto closed his eyes as Sousuke skimmed his fingers over the spot again.  “Is this going to happen every time you touch that spot?”

 

“It will happen when anything grazes it.  Your fingers, the lanyard you wear around your neck, the collar of your shirt.  It’s all a reminder that you are mine and I am yours.”

 

I like that idea.”  Makoto smiled shyly.  “But how does that make you mine if I can’t make you mine in the same way?”

 

“That one is a little more different to explain.”  Sousuke began. “It’s different than the bond between two mated vampires.”

 

“Start there.”  Makoto urged.

 

“Take Rin and Haruka for example, they chose to be mated centuries ago.  By marking each other they become more powerful, more in tuned with the other. They can sense each other even if they are on separate continents. This was helpful before technology. It’s like their own personal GPS.  Haruka always knows when Rin is about to have one of his episodes. And although Haruka doesn’t show emotion, Rin can always tell how he feels. They can sense when the other is in danger or injured.”  Sousuke spoke quietly. He’s seen all of this in action before.

 

“That’s incredible.”

 

“Mmm.”  Sousuke agreed.  “So, how it works with you and I is, even though we are not connected like they are, I can still sense if you are in danger.” He ran his fingertip over the shell of Makoto’s ear watching it turn red.  “By marking you, I have sworn myself to protect you. Human lovers are a very valuable commodity in the vampire world. It shows that I have trusted you with my secret and you have accepted me for what I am.  Even if we are no longer together, I am still bound to protect you.”

 

“Wish I could mark you.”  Makoto whispered watching the trail of his fingers trace along Sousuke’s neck, across his clavicle, down his chest.

 

“Maybe someday.”  There was a softness in his eyes, a longing that they would be together forever, but for now, this was enough.

 

‘Maybe.’ Makoto mouthed.  He brought his hand up to Sousuke’s chin, pressing his fingers so that he opened his mouth.  “I like these.”

 

“You like my teeth?” Sousuke smirked.  “I think I may have taken too much from you. You are delusional.”

 

Makoto giggled.  “I’m serious.  They are sexy. Makes you seem mysterious and dangerous.”

 

“I am mysterious and dangerous.”

 

“Ok, when we first met you were lost and confused.”

 

“It was a ruse.”

 

Makoto laughed.  “No it wasn’t.”

 

“Of course it was. How else was I to get someone as strikingly beautiful as you to talk to me?”  Sousuke let his eyes go wide and innocent.

 

Green eyes deadpanned right back at him. “Really, Sousuke?  Knowing what I know about you now, I’m sure you could have had me anyway you wanted.”

 

Sousuke skimmed his hand over Makoto’s shoulder, caressing the skin over his bite, cupping the back of his neck.  “I never wanted that for you. Plus, I don’t like doing it.”

 

Makoto shivered at the touch. “Well, you have me now, even though you tricked me with your coy innocents.”  He skimmed his finger over the bridge of Sousuke’s nose several times, like he was petting a cat.  “You will have to show me how that works sometime. I’m curious.”

 

Sousuke rolls them so he is settled between Makoto’s thighs again, looking down at him mischievously. “How am I supposed to use a skill that gets me what I want when you already give it to me so eagerly?”  He kissed his brow, his nose, his chin.  Purposely skipping his lips as he trailed lower.

 

Makoto pinched his side, “Maybe I should play hard to get then.”

 

“Think you could?”  Sousuke licked the flesh under his pectoral before nipping and moving lower still.

 

Sighing dramatically, Makoto tangled his fingers in Sousuke thick hair.  “No, you are too good at making me want you.  It’s not fair.” Eyes the color of Paraiba tourmaline stared up at him with a devilish glow.   He tugged the hair in his hand. “You should have told me sooner.  You look at me differently now.” Sousuke dragged his tongue from Makoto’s inner thigh, up past his growing erection, to his hipbone, biting gently.  “I like it.”  His voice was thick with need.

 

“I don’t have to hide who I am anymore.” He sucked up a pretty bruise causing him to up buck upwards. “It’s very liberating.”

 

“Again, you should have told me sooner.”  He moaned as Sousuke mouthed his way down again, stopping long enough to lick up the side of Makoto’s, now full, cock.

 

“Oh, I’ll still hold back.  I’m a lot stronger than I’ve led you to believe. It’s why I can pick you up so easily.”  A bead of precum dripped against the abs he loved to touch.  “I had no idea that you liked to be roughed up.”

 

“Would you have done it had I told you?”

 

“Probably not.”  He placed one of Makoto’s thighs over his shoulder.

Makoto released a breathy laugh.  “Doesn’t matter. Every time is a good time.”

 

“Communication, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sousuke gazed up at him through his lashes.  “I’m going to mark you again.”

 

“God yes.”  Makoto came again as Sousuke sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his inner thigh.

 

“You know,” He soothed over the puncture wounds with his tongue, “now that I’ve tasted you, I will always crave you.”

 

Makoto panted, “You can have me as often as you like.”

 

A salacious smile graced Sousuke’s full lips as he crawled over him. “I’m so glad you said that.”  He rumbled and sank back into Makoto’s pliant heat.

 

~

Rin panted hard as Haru pound into him from behind. “They—are so—loud!”

 

Haru smirked as he switched angles, “Knew he was a screamer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think...


	12. Hypnotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little filler :)

“You want me to what?” Rin didn’t stop playing as he made eye contact with Sousuke.

 

He found Makoto sitting on the stairs listening as the duo below created beautiful music, Rin playing the violin and Haru on the piano.  Makoto was ensnared, but he didn’t want to disturb them.  Sousuke sat down next to him as they played.

 

“I said, I want you do the allure evocation on Makoto. It won’t work with me, he’s too willing.”  Makoto buried his face in his hands and groaned. Sousuke smiled at his embarrassment and whispered, “Sorry babe,” before addressing Rin again.  “You’re more influential and he wants to know what it would feel like incase it ever happens.”

 

“If you turned him, you wouldn’t have to worry.”  Haru spoke up.

 

“That’s not necessarily true.  New vampires are still susceptible to mind control depending on how much power the other holds.”  Rin countered.

 

“I’m not turning him until he’s ready, end of story.”  And that was final.

 

“Makoto,” Rin’s voice was smooth as silk.  “Why don’t you come downstairs, it will be easier that way.”

 

Sousuke’s human stood, not even realizing Rin had already begun. It was a simple suggestion which brought Makoto closer to Rin, but not too close. He still had his reservations.

 

“Do you like my music?” The musician hadn’t looked up at him yet, using only his voice for now.

 

“Yes, you and Haru play beautifully together.” 

 

“I always thought so.  He indulges me. Even learned to play the piano at my request.” They played on as Rin swayed with the melody.  “I wrote this piece for him.”

 

“You’ve written many pieces for me.” Haru commented, there was a warm lilt to his voice.

 

Rin smiled fondly, “That I have.”  The tempo changed and Haru stopped playing. The focus now solely on Rin. The melody became more sensual as he took a few steps closer.  Makoto watched him with rapt attention.  “Music evokes so many emotions.”  Green eyes followed his movement as he slowly moved around him. “Can you feel how it wraps around you, caresses you like the hands of your lover?”

 

“It takes ahold of your soul.”  Rin was now standing directly in front of him.  “It speaks to you.”  Makoto gasped when their eyes met.  Rubies danced and sparkled like flames in a fire. “Even when the oeuvre is no longer playing, you can still hear its tune.”  He hadn’t even realized that Rin had stopped and was no longer holding his instrument.

 

“Tell me, what do you see when you look at me?”  Rin’s voice dropped an octave when he reached out to brush his fingers against Makoto’s wrist.

 

“Fire.” Makoto spoke honestly, he couldn’t control the words coming from his mouth. “You are wild and untamed, powerful.” He shivered as Rin’s fingertips skimmed up his arm. “Dangerous.”

 

“I am. But you don’t want to run from me, do you, Makoto?”  The perfume of burnt cherry blossoms filled his senses.

 

“No.” He responded softly, his eyes becoming hooded.

 

“You want me to touch you more.” They were almost pressed against each other.  Rin’s hand rested on the side of his neck.

 

“Yes.”  Makoto knew this wasn’t right. In the back of his mind he knew Rin should not be this close. That Sousuke and Haru sat merely a few feet away from them.  But his senses were consumed by Rin and the vampire hadn’t even done anything.  An involuntary whimper left his throat as he stepped away.  “Come back.”  He heard himself whisper.

 

“Mm, that’s so sweet of you.”  Rin came back and pressed his hand over the flat of his stomach. Nosing along his jawline. “I wonder, Makoto, would you let me do unspeakable things to you while your lover watched.”  He took in a shuddered breath.  A strangled noise escaped his lips. Rin grinned against his throat as Makoto bared it to him. “Would you let me drink from you?”

 

“No.”  It was quick and hushed but the resistance was there.

 

“Good.”  Rin took several steps back allowing the fog to clear from Makoto’s mind.  “I didn’t want to die today.”

 

Makoto blinked several times and shook his head. Sousuke was now standing at the bottom of the stairs with Haru blocking him.  His eyes followed Rin murderously.

 

“Could you feel it?”

 

“Not really at first, but I knew you shouldn’t be touching me.”  Makoto rubbed his arm trying to shake the feeling.

 

“That was the gentle approach.”  He looked at Sousuke for his approval.  He received a curt nod, still on guard.  “This one is more invasive.  I want you to walk away from me.”

 

Makoto glanced over at Sousuke and Haru.  The taller man’s jaw clenched, Haru still remained in front of him holding his hand tightly.  Haru nodded.  Makoto turned and walked towards the door.  He could feel it this time, even before Rin spoke his name. It was a tingle at the back of his neck that spread throughout his body. 

 

“Makoto.”

 

He stopped dead in his tracks.  His heart began hammering in his chest. The fear that took ahold of him was deafening. Everything but the sound of Rin’s voice was blocked out.  “Turn around.”  He had no option but to do as he was commanded.  “Come here.”  His body moved on its own accord.  He couldn’t break eye contact with Rin as his feet carried him over to the vampire. He knew there was a struggle going on right outside his peripheral.  Makoto’s eyes spoke every bit of the terror he was feeling.

 

“On your knees.”  Rin looked down at him as he complied.  There was no malice, if anything his face was devoid of emotion.  “This is what you need to be afraid of.  Vampires that will take without consent. Those that do not see you as a human being, only as cattle to be slaughtered.  They do not care about your pain.  They thrive off the fear they inflict. Look at him.”  Makoto obeyed. Haru had Sousuke pinned to the ground, struggling to keep him there. His eyes held a menacing glow, fangs bared. “He will no doubt try to kill me if Haru loses control of him. He can feel your fear, the danger you are in. Look back at me.” 

 

Rin squatted down so he was eye level.  Sousuke had almost managed to throw Haru off.  Though Rin spoke calmly, the dread that shook him remained. “He is mine.  You put him in danger everyday you stay human. If he dies because of you, I will end you.” 

 

“Rin!!”  Haru was losing his grip.

 

“I will protect you with my life, our friends will do the same.  If anything happens to him all bets are off.”  Rin released his hold and Makoto swayed.  The vampire gripped his shoulder. “You ok?”  Makoto nodded and Rin helped him to his feet. “Well let him know that so he doesn’t try to kill me.  I have no intention of dying a second time.”

 

“I’m alright.” Makoto was a little shaky, but he was fine.  He never wanted to feel that again. “Haru you can let him go.”

 

“Sousuke, peace.”  Haru whispered into his ear. “Look at him, He is unharmed.”

 

Rin observed the scene as Haru slowly backed off and Sousuke sat up.  Shaking his head, he walked away, picking up his violin as he left.  “This is bad.”  The sounds of the strings echoing through the house were up tempo and chaotic.

 

Haru left them alone as Sousuke clamored all over Makoto. He checked him over touching his hair, lifting his chin, cupping his cheeks and searching his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay I wanted to know.” Makoto stilled his hands they held his face. “That was frightening.”

 

“He shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

 

“He’s just as protective as you are. I get it.”

 

“Still.”

 

“If anything were to happen to you because of me, I wouldn’t want to be here anyway.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“But it’s true.” 

 

Sousuke kissed him fiercely drowning Makoto in his scent.  He giggled a little as he pulled away.  “Sousuke, I’m fine.  He didn’t hurt me.  This is exactly what you asked him to do and what I wanted to know.”

 

Sousuke gripped his waist and touched their foreheads together. “I know, doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

 

“I saw that. I thought you might actually hurt Haru.  He seems to know how to handle you though.”

 

Sousuke sighed. As he grabbed his hands and brought them to his lips.  “Haru has gotten good at restraining us over the years.”  Makoto raised a brow. “Not like that you perv. Well, yeah, like that too, but I digress.”

 

Makoto smirked.  “Do you miss them like that?”

 

“I missed them period.  It’s hard to live with someone for centuries and then cut all ties. But it was a necessity at the time.”  Sousuke lead Makoto to the kitchen to make him breakfast.  “Do I miss them like that?  Sometimes. Before I met you. They are very opposite lovers.”’

 

“I can tell just by their personalities. I think Haru still wants to have sex with you.”

 

“Haruka wants to have sex with everyone. I’m sure you are on his list too. So does Rin, he’s just a little more subtle about it.”

 

Makoto leaned against the counter. “And you?”

 

Sousuke caged him in and kissed him sweetly. “Just you, love. You are all I need.”

 

“Tch, gross.”  Haru spoke behind them as he grabbed two bags of blood from the fridge.

 

“Don’t be sour, Haruka. I still love you.”  Sousuke blew him a kiss.

 

Haru sighed taking two wine glasses from the cabinet.  “Keep your kisses, Sousuke. They belong to Makoto now.”

 

“Ouch,” Makoto winced. “That’s harsh, Haru.”

 

“Just remember I had him first.” His deliberate leered at Sousuke turning his cheeks a pale pink.

 

“Here we go.” Makoto rolled his eyes and glanced at Sousuke. “Are you really blushing?”

 

“Oh, this is grand. You’re jealous.” Haru smiled cheekily.

 

Makoto whipped his head back towards Haru. “I am not.”

 

“You are.”  Blue eyes danced with mirth.  “You reek of jealousy. Well isn’t that attractive.”

 

“Haru”

 

“Makoto”

 

"S'il vous plaît arrêtez, Haruka."  (“Please stop, Haruka.”)

 

“Je le taquine juste, Sousuke. C’est mignon de le voir s'énerver à l’idée que vous soyez avec quelqu'un d’autre.” (“I’m just teasing him, Sousuke.  It’s cute to see him get riled up over the thought of you being with someone else.”)

 

“Oui, mais ce n'est pas juste de faire remonter le passé comme ça.” (“Yes, but it is not fair to bring up the past like that.”)

 

"Es-tu embarassé?" (“Are you embarrassed?”) Haru watched Sousuke’s ears turn red. "Pourquoi? Avez-vous honte d'avoir couché avec nous ou parce que vous craignez que cela ne vous souille à ses yeux?  (“Why?  Are you ashamed that you slept with us or because you fear that it will taint you in his eyes?”)

 

“What are you guys saying?” Makoto watched the exchange, his question going ignored.

 

«Je ne suis pas gêné ni honteux d'avoir couché avec l'un de vous. Tu es son meilleur ami maintenant. Je ne veux pas que cela change votre amitié et je ne pense pas que nous devrions parler de la façon dont nous avons l'habitude de baiser. " (“I am not embarrassed or ashamed that I slept with either of you. You are his best friend now. I do not want it to change your friendship and I don’t think we should talk about how we use to fuck.”)

 

"Encore une jeune fille rougissante." (“Still a blushing maiden.”) Haru tormented.

 

"Haruka, s'il vous plaît." (“Haruka, please.”)

 

"De quoi parle-t-on?" (“What are we talking about?”)  Rin came in search of Haru when he had taken too long.

 

"Makoto est jaloux que nous ayons couché avec Sousuke." (“Makoto is jealous that we slept with Sousuke.”)

 

Rin turned to Makoto. “We’ve all fucked each other. It was great. He’s a very talented lover.  You’re a very luck man.”  They all stared at Rin.  Haru miffed because Rin ruined his fun, Sousuke and Makoto stared in absolute mortified. “There.  Now can we move on?  We still have important business to discuss and we leave in four hours.”  He pointed at the food on the counter then over to Makoto. “Are you going to feed him or not?”


	13. Could You Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yall, so i am not in love with this chapter. it's a lot of useless filler, but i wrote it so here it is. 
> 
> I got a lot of stuff happening right now so this was all i could imagine. meh! 
> 
> sorry, please bare with me. its going to be a while before i can post again. i'll be in the middle of a move.

Sousuke let out a low whistle as he looks at the cars parked in Rin’s garage.  There’s a black 2018 zr1 Corvette, a blood red 2016 Challenger hellcat, and an ocean blue 1967 Chevy Impala along with a white 2018 r8 Audi convertible.

 

“Nice.”

 

“Thanks.”  Rin says smugly. “The Impala’s Haru’s, but he doesn’t drive it.”

 

The taller vampire’s face deadpanned when he saw the license plate on the Challenger. “Really, Rin?”  It read ‘IBITE’. “Way to be obvious.”  He looked at the Impala and snickered. ‘USUCK’.

 

“Yeah, that was his idea. That’s why he doesn’t drive it, so I am forced to park next to him.”  Rin sighed but there was still love in his voice.

 

“I had a 1969 Charger, aquamarine.”

 

“You still have it?”  Sousuke shook his head. “What happened to it?”

 

“Wrapped it around a tree in 73 trying to avoid a deer.”

 

“Damn, that’s a shame. Always the humanitarian.”

 

“When are we leaving?”

 

“Twenty minutes.  Ai will meet us at the airport when we land.”

 

Sousuke loaded their bags in the trunk of the hellcat. “How are he and Momo doing?”

 

“They are doing really well. Momo is a local cop in the area we are heading.  Ai is a detective near the Russian boarder. That’s how we know the hive we exterminated wasn’t completely gone, that and the intel we got from Interpol.”

 

“Must be hard living so far apart.” Sousuke frowned.  “I couldn’t imagine being apart from Makoto like that.”

 

“Sentimental old fool.”  Rin smiled fondly. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

 

Sousuke smiled to himself, “You have no idea.  He’s been the only thing that has made me feel even close to human. He keeps me grounded. Makes me laugh and challenges me to be a better person.” Still smiling, he sighed and looked at Rin. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

 

Rin clasped his shoulder. “Let’s not think about that then. I’m sure you two will spend the rest of eternity together. I’d bet my life on it.”

 

Sousuke beamed at him, smile so bright it would have taken his breath. Rin cleared his throat, “It’s good to see you this happy.  Let’s get this mission over with so we can return you to your human.”

 

Haru poked his head out at that moment. “Sousuke, come in here and reassure Makoto that you will be alright.  He’s wearing holes in Rin’s rugs.”

 

~~~

 

“I’ll be fine.  This is not my first rodeo, Makoto.”  Sousuke smiled as Makoto pawed at him and held him close.

 

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  He pouted.

 

“They need all the help they can get.  They’re connections are few and the underground has expanded so much more that when I was with them before.”

 

“I know, the greater good.  Just be careful and come back to me.”  He buried his head against the side of Sousuke’s neck.

 

The vampire reveled in Makoto’s affection. It was nice to feel this loved and wanted.  He pushed Makoto back and tilted his chin up making him look at him.  “I’ll be back, no worries, alright?  It’s just a quick trip.” Sousuke pecked his lips twice before letting him go.

 

“Oi, Sousuke! Get the lead out! We’re going to miss our flight if you keep coddling your boyfriend.”

 

“I don’t like him.”  Makoto frowned.

 

Sousuke snickered, “Yeah, me neither.”

 

“Love you.”  Makoto held onto Sousuke’s hand until he walked out the door to the garage.

 

“Love you more.”  He smiled back then turned to Rin and scowled.  “I am not letting you drive.”

 

“It’s my car.” Rin had his hands propped on his hips.  “And you’ve never driven with me.”

 

“Uh, that’s a lie. The one and only time I’ve driven with you was in 1912.”

 

“Take the keys, Sou.”  Haru said from Makoto’s side.

 

“If Haruka doesn’t like driving with you, I sure as hell won’t. Keys, now.”  He held out his hand.

 

“Fine. And whose side are you on anyway?”  Rin grumbled at Haru but came in for a kiss anyway.

 

“Be nice to each other. Give Ai and Momo my best.”

 

 Sousuke slid into the driver’s seat, revving the engine a couple of times to get Rin’s attention.  “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

 

“Oi, asshole!”  Rin complained as he climbed into the passenger side and slammed the door, “Be careful with my baby.”

 

Pushing the touchscreen display for music, Sousuke rolled his eyes as Godsmack filtered through the speaker.  “Oh my God, Rin. You are such a cliché.”

 

“If you are going to complain about my musical selection, you can get the hell out and take your own damn bougie car. Doctor.”

 

“Oh, stop your crying and buckle up.”

 

“What the fuck for?  Sou, we’re already dead.”

 

“Humor me. I see a lot of accident victims. Undead or not.”  He pulled out and put the car into gear. “Plus, I like to drive fast.”  Tires burned out on the pavement and he hit the gas, leaving rubber on the road.

 

“God dammit, Sousuke!! That’s my fucking driveway.”  Rin looked back to catch Haru and Makoto laughing and flipped them off.

 

“Watch your damn mouth.”

 

“So sensitive.”

 

“Rin. Keep it up and I’ll wrap this car around a tree too.”  Sousuke was partially kidding. Rin eyeballed him for a moment before Sousuke’s serious demeanor cracked.

 

“Fuck you, Sou.”  Rin gave a sharp grin and relaxed into his seat.  “Just get us to the airport in one piece.”

 

They fell into comfortable conversation on their ride in as Rin studied his profile. “Ever thought about growing your hair out again?”

 

“That was centuries ago.”

 

“Yeah, but it was a good look for you. You have beautiful long hair.”

 

“Yes, I remember how you liked to fist your hands in it.  And then tie it in knots because you’re spiteful.”

 

Rin snickered. “I did that to give Haru reasons to brush it.”

 

“Mmm-hmm.”  They turned into the airport loop towards the hangers where private jets were housed. Theirs was already on the tarmac. “He’s never needed an excuse to touch me. He just does what he wants.”

 

“This is true.  He does very well at taking liberties he shouldn’t.”  Rin grinned fondly at some or many memories of Haru’s boldness.

 

“He wouldn’t be Haruka if he didn’t.”

 

They exited the vehicle, grabbed their belongings and boarded the plane. The flight was uneventful Rin had orchestra music playing throughout the cabin. Sousuke watched Rin as he moved his hands as if conducting a symphony. His eyes closed, pure bliss on his face as he let the music flow through him.  His hands waved through the air, light and fluid. Small gestures at first until the music reached its crescendo becoming wide and broad strokes through the air.  Bolero was always one of his favorite pieces. The singularity of the individual instruments coming together in courtship, repeating the same notes over and over until it reached a climax. It always left Rin winded with the desire to either fuck or compose.

 

“It would have been nice to conduct on a grand scale.” He smiled a touch of sad irony tint his words. “Ah, the price of immortality.”  Rin directed behind the scenes. Was a muse for many musicians over the span of his lifetime. Always to remain anonymous.

 

“You would have been the greatest.”  Sousuke held his head in his hand and smiled truthfully.

 

“Damn right.”  Rin got up and moved to a small refrigerator, held up a pouch of blood to Sousuke.  He nodded, and Rin retrieve another, pouring them into two glasses sitting across from Sousuke again.  “So, we never really caught up. How have you been?”

 

Sousuke reached for the glass bringing it to his lops before cupping the sacred liquid in his hands. “Rin, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“Do what?”  Rin crossed his legs. “Look, I’m trying not to be a dick here.  I cannot count the number of times in the past four days I’ve bitten my own tongue.”

 

“I imagine it’s been hard for you.”

 

“Alright asshole.”

 

Sousuke chuckled.  “Listen, I appreciate the effort, but don’t force it.  It’s not who you are.  You know my trigger points, just don’t go there.”

 

Rin sagged in his seat and sighed.  “The only problem with that is I like to see you riled up and that is a sure fire way to do it.”

 

“And the only reason you like seeing me riled up is because you are a mean-spirited prick and it makes your dick hard.”

 

Rin grinned sharply.  “Yes, and you fall for it every single time.  You just have to stop being so sensitive. Especially, in this day and age.”

 

“It doesn’t bother me so much when others talk about religion. Everyone is intitled to their opinion. Only when you make snide remarks about my religious beliefs is when it really gets to me.  _Especially,_ since you knew what I was before you turned me and still offered me the choice _because you knew_ I’d take it. That becoming this, went against everything I stood for and by you _throwing_ it in my face at every opportunity only made my betrayal to myself and my God hurt that much more.”  Sousuke felt a sense of freedom getting this off his chest. Considering it a plus that they weren’t screaming or at each other’s throat for once. “Just because it doesn’t coincide with your beliefs doesn’t make mine any less valid. I do not critique your musical or instrumental choices. You should respect my former profession as I do yours.”

 

Rin was quiet for a moment as he turned Sousuke’s words over in his mind. Bringing the now warm blood to his lips, he reflected.  This was probably the most civil conversation he has had with Sousuke about his religion and they still skirted around the edges. “I see your point. So, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you quit the priesthood?”

 

The question shocked Sousuke, he recovered quickly with a snort of laughter.  “One, I became one of the children of the damned. Two, I discovered I was gay. Not a big deal for vampires but a huge deal for celibate priests. And three, I was fucking two vampires. Not exactly keeping with my vows, Rin.”

 

Rin had to cackle at that.  “Yeah, probably would have kept you from your precious human lover as well.” His expression went to one Sousuke couldn’t read.  “He is very sweet, your Makoto.”

 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes.  “I don’t like where you are going with this.  His first inclination was to punch you in the face.”

 

“Peace, Sou.  It’s very clear he makes you happy and that delights me and Haru to no end.  The fact that he has accepted what you are, and us as well, speaks volumes to his character. I’m glad you found him.”  Taking another deeper pull from his glass. Licking his lips, he eyed Sousuke momentarily. “Jealous, but happy for you none the less.”

 

Teal eyes gave a grand roll. “I’m flattered, the both of you are relentless.”

 

“You can’t blame us, Sousuke.” Rin sat his empty glass aside. The lecherous gleam in his eyes shown bright as he fixated on the larger male across from him. “You were ours for so long.”  He moved the short distance to Sousuke’s lap, straddling his well-muscled thighs. “Centuries.”  Sousuke’s hands settled at his waist as pale fingers skimmed up the plans of his chest.  “I miss riding your thick cock. Haru does too.”

 

“Rin—” His grip tightened, eyes dilating.

 

“You feel it too, don’t you?”  Ruby eyes stared down into him.  His mouth mere millimeters from his own.  He could taste the sweet tang of blood on Rin’s breath. “I know you do.  I can feel it between your thighs. Through our bond.”  He was right. It was something that he hated when he became a vampire. Often questioned how much influence Rin’s desires had over his own.

 

“I’m not doing this.” Sousuke’s fingers tightened almost bruisingly so, making Rin shift his weight.

 

“So loyal to your new love. Lucky bastard.”  He skimmed his finger tip over Sousuke’s lips, tugging his chin down to reveal his prominent sharp teeth.  “What if he allowed it?”

 

“Rin, if you or Haru—”

 

“Shhh. We would never.”  Rin’s eyes were enthralled with Sousuke’s mouth. Deliberately pricking his finger on his canine, watching his blood rush out over Sousuke’s tongue. Rin bit his own lip at the sight.  Masochistic fuck. “It would be his own idea, not ours.”  His eyes closed as Sousuke wrapped his lips around the digit and sucked.  A delighted tingle coursed through him.  “Tell me you at least miss us together.”  Sousuke loosened his grip enough to allow Rin to roll his hips once before that stinging pressure dug into his skin once more.

 

“Why must you always do this?”

 

“What? Taunt you?  Because I can.”  Rin’s eyes danced as he carded his fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck.  “You said it yourself, it makes my dick hard fucking with you.”

 

Sousuke brought Rin’s wrist to his mouth. “Of course I miss you and Haruka. Doesn’t mean I’m going to act on it. It’s called self-control Rin. You should try having some.”  He sank his teeth viciously into his skin causing Rin to moan filthily.

 

“Fuck, you’re delicious Sou.”  He groaned at the pain, just the way he liked it.  Sousuke flexed his jaw pushing his teeth further between the tendons, careful not to spill a drop.  Thin teal rings glowed up at him.  “Harder.”

 

Releasing his bite, he collected the trickle of blood as the wounds closed.  “No.”  He picked Rin up and deposited him back in his seat.  Licking the corner of his mouth Sousuke leaned in close, hovering a hairs breath away from parted lips.  Whispering, “You need to behave or,” He palmed Rin through his pants, squeezing firmly, “I’m telling Haruka.”

 

Rin growled with ire as Sousuke released him.  “You would rat me out just like that?  Go crying back to mama Haruka about how I tried and failed to seduce you?”

 

“He already warned me you would try.”

 

“Conniving little bastard.”  Rin glowered as he tried to adjust himself.

 

Sousuke chuckled before returning to his seat. Bringing his cup to his lips, he settled back into nonchalance as if none of this had happened at all.  “Tell me how everyone is doing.”

 

Reluctantly Rin turned the subject away from Sousuke to relate what has become of their friends in his absence.

 

Nao, Natsuya and Ikuya were in the US keeping tabs on vampires in that region working with allies of their own.  Any unusual activity was addressed and reported. Nagisa flittered all over the European underground as a DJ collecting data and relaying info back to Rei. Rei along with Asahi were secret operatives in Interpol trafficking division. Having access to one of the world’s largest policing systems was a gift and a curse.  It was easier to keep tabs on vampires but there were only a few regulators, so they had to pick and choose who got exterminated first.  Often times the hives would move before they were able to get to them. They had reached out to Ai and Momo when the discovery of the underground in Kiev reappeared.

 

 Ai was there when they landed. The surprised and brilliant smile that spread across his face when they deplaned was a sight he had dearly missed.  “Sousuke!  What a nice surprise!”  He embraced his fellow vampire.  “Rin didn’t tell me you two were in touch again.”

 

“Good to see you Aiichiro. It has been too long.”  Sousuke smiled back.

 

“Yes it has.”

 

Ai glanced at Rin in time to catch his epic eye roll. “Yeah, yeah. He’s back let’s go.”

 

Ai bombarded Sousuke with questions on the ride to the hotel.  Momo was meeting them at the hotel shortly.  Rin text Haru to let them know they arrived safely.

 

“So, where did they relocate?”  Rin interrupted bored with being left out of the conversation.

 

“Uh, well. So, I didn’t realize that Sousuke would be coming with you. This is going to be a touchy area for him.”

 

“Ai, just spit it out.”

 

“They have relocated to the catacombs.”

 

“Naturally.”  Rin curled his lip in distain.  “So predictable.”

 

“It’s not the first time and certainly wont be the last.  You know most of our kind like to hide in dank dark places.”  Sousuke tried to sooth Ai’s uneasiness.

 

“We are finding that those dark places are becoming more prominent in the Slavic countries.”  Ai Spoke as he turned onto the main roadway.  “They are becoming like the Bratva.”

 

 “So they are stepping out into organized crime.”

 

“Da. They are thriving in human trade, whether it be sex trafficking or “blood banks.”

 

“Unfortunately, this is not an isolated incident.  There are more and more of these chains popping up all over the world. We can’t govern them all, our numbers are too small.”  Rin stated.  “It’s been easier to detect with the technological advancement humans have made. Some are still reverting to their old ways, turning to the underground. With everyone having media at their fingertips it is only a matter of time before we are outed and hunted down.”

 

“We were never meant to cohabitate.”  Sousuke muttered from the backseat.  “We were never supposed to exist.”

 

“Yes, yes.” Rin waved off. “So melodramatic. Don’t go getting all angsty on me again.”  He turned in his seat to look back at his charge. “Besides, if this didn’t happen.” He gestured to the three of them as vampires.  “You would never have met your precious human lover.”

 

Ai grinned and turned an excited smile on him.  Sousuke blushed and glared at Rin before staring out the window. “Shut up.”

 

“Male or female?”

 

“It’s a boy.” Rin teased. “And he’s hot.”

 

“Shut up, Rin!”  Sousuke swatted at him, Rin chuckled as he dodged his attack.

 

Ai giggled.  “Good! It’s about time.  You deserve it.  Does he know?”

 

“Yeah, he knows.”  Sousuke shied away from the attention opting to text said boyfriend instead.

 

“And he doesn’t care.”  Rin watched him and rolled his eyes. “He’s actually been friends with Haru for the last five years.”

 

Ai turned back around, “You’re dating Makoto?”  He beamed and rattled off a Russian blessing.  “He’s so nice. And good looking! How long have you been together?”

 

“Eyes on the road Aiichiro.  Three years.”  He grumbled. “I’m a little unnerved that everyone seems to know about him.”

 

“Not everyone knows about your sweet love.”  Rin couldn’t dodge him this time. “Stop distracting the driver.”

 

“Be nice, Rin.  It’s his first love after all.  He’s sensitive.”

 

“Ai, don’t you fucking start.” Sousuke spent the rest of the ride wanting to leap into oncoming traffic as his two fellow vampires continued to harass him about his relationship, regretting the decision to get involved with this crowd again.


End file.
